The V Williams Show: Interview with a King
by livinlife20
Summary: A new and upcoming talk show host, Veronica Williams, enters Narnia to film her brand new show. There she interviews King Caspian X, Reepicheep, and others. What will take place? R&R! Funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: **Hello and A very HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Yes we have finally made it to a new year 2009! Its a new start and a new life hopefully and you know what else thats means? A NEW story as well! Claps! I know its amazing, I have been through so much last year (wow It sounds strange) and now we have entered another and I only have God to thank for that because it is not by my own will that I have lived to see a new year. I am so happy and priveleged to be seeing a new year and I am happy that you all get to see it as well. So many things have occured last year both positive and negative and I have have lived to tell the story and I just want to say I am grateful for it. This is the start of a new year and I new time in life. Well I know I took down my last story as some of you know was called "The Sunlight after the Storm" but don't feel angry or bad because I did that. I just felt that I wasnt doing the right thing and maybe my story wasnt exactly as good as I imagined it to be so I apologize for it being boring and taking it down though I will miss it alot. But cheer up because there is a new story and hopefully you will like it as much or more than you did the last and I EXPECT good comments and reviews whether they be good or bad as I will be grateful for them and appreciate every single one. So to stop myself from giving anything away I am here to introduce my brand new story titled...you read it when you scroll down alright. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything of C.S Lewis because he came up with everything **and Im just writing a story based on his great work. Though I do own Veronica because I created her.

* * *

**My Interview with A King: Take One**

"The V Williams show about to air in five, four, three, two....go!"

**(Camera turns on to reveal a woman sitting on a chair)**

"Hello, Happy New Year to you all in the whole United States and around the globe! I am Veronica Williams and welcome to my show, "V Williams" and I am so happy to be ringing in the new year 2009 with a whole new television show and a studio filled with an audience,"

**(Fake audience cheers, ****Camera cues to Veronica who is a tall, fair skinned woman with long and straight black hair sitting in chair with a microphone in hand. There is another seat right in front of her)**

"I have some much in store for you today and I also all have a big surprise for you all. I am currently recording this episode because I am not in New York right now. I am somewhere outside of the U.S. and it may not even be on the map,"

"Okay I'll tell the truth, I am broadcasting live from the world of Narnia,"

**(Audience gasps while some asks "What?")**

"Yes is unbelievable but I am telling you this place is beautiful! Its so amazing you have to be here for yourself. Not too long ago did I come from this wonderful place called "Aslan's How,"

(**Audience "oohs and aahs")**

"Yes it is a large temple that was built over the exact area where the majestic lion, also known as Aslan the creator of Narnia was crucified and put to death by the evil white witch, Jadis on the stone table,"

**(Audience gasp and some boo)**

"Aslan then freed himself when he broke the stone table in two resurrecting three days later. I am so sorry I didn't get to put this on camera. But no type of technological devices are allowed inside this very sacred building."

**(Audience sounds disappointed)**

"I know I know but I couldn't do any better sorry. But that is not the real reason why I am came here today. As you are about to see I am currently sitting in a courtyard of this beautiful castle,"

**(Audience oohs and aahhs)**

"And cameras if you please, just show our audience how lovely this castle is,"

**(Camera then cues upwards to show the castle over 200 feet high covered with beige walls and several balconies and stairs going up and down)**

"Take a look at those castle doors over there, and that large gate that leads to the entrance and exit of the castle,"

**(Camera cues to gate and audience gasps again)**

"This is one beautiful castle and I wish I could have given you all a tour of everywhere but unfortunately we are only allowed inside because of the interview and the castle guards are keeping stern eyes over it,"

**(Camera shows large creatures like bulls with** **white horns who carried ax weapons around. There are about five of them at the castle gate walking back and forth)**

"Those are the guards, they are known as the "Minotaurs"," Veronica whispered to the camera

(**Camera then cues back to Veronica who stares at the minotaurs cautiously before she looks into the camera again)**

"Oh.."

**(Clears throat)**

"Yes and back to the subject, like I said before that this is the castle where I will be interviewing a very special person. Before we bring this person out you all might remember or atleast heard of him. The person was born as a Telmarine prince who ran from his own home in order to save his life and called on the young kings and queens of old to help him defeat his evil uncle and his army and regain the right to his throne. He is now king of Narnia at the subtle age of 18 years old can you believe it?"

**(Audience "Oohs and Ahhs")**

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is one person who has helped save and change history for a nation and whose life story will be carried on from generation to generation and I am one of the honored people who get to take part in this special moment in history. Everyone at home I would like for you to clap your hands for and meet this special person. I introduce you to the loyal, respectful, intelligent, and royal, the one and only…King Caspian X!"

**(Audience cheers and applauds)**

"I'm so excited!" Veronica squeals

**( The camera cues to the castle doors when a centaur suddenly blows a horn when the castle doors slowly open to reveal a tall, slim figure with long black hair and tanned skin wearing a light blue blouse with an stiff open collar and black trousers)**

"Now those who are watching this at home, please welcome the king with a bow," Veronica said as she bowed

**(As King Caspian walked through the door, he saw Veronica and pleasantly smiled)**

"Good Evening, your highness King Caspian the Tenth, I am Veronica Williams," Veronica said after she bowed and stood upright. King Caspian approached her and nodded his head.

"Hello, pleased to meet you Lady Verounika, welcome to my castle" replied Caspian with his deep spanish accent which pronouced the name "Veronica" like it was a spanish name. He then took her hand and slightly kissed it which shocked Veronica when she pulled her hand away.

"Um...thank you it is an big honor to meet you, please take a seat," Veronica replied nervously when she motioned him to sit in the chair in front of her.

**(The audience still cheered when Veronica slowly turned around made the silence signal.** **Veronica then sat down in her chair and crossed her legs when the cameraman gave her the mic and a small notecard)**

"Well, how are you today King Caspian?" Veronica asked

"I am doing very well thank you, and how, might you be my lady?" Caspian asked

"Well I am doing good as well, thank you," Veronica replied as she bowed her head

"Please no need to bow again, and only refer to me as Caspian, King Caspian is only used formally," Caspian replied

"Oh... okay, um as you know I am here today because I will be asking you a couple of questions about yourself, is that alright?" Veronica said

"Oh absolutely, I love questions I ask them all the time especially when I want to know something interesting," Caspian replied

**(There is fake giggles from inside camera)**

"What was that noise?" Caspian asked

"What noise?" asked Veronica

"I heard like laughing," Caspian said

"Oh that is just the camera filming this interview, and the laughing wasn't real it's all made up," Veronica replied when Caspian looked curious and confused

"A camera? What is that?" Caspian asked when he noticed the strange squared object stare him in the face and seemed to look like a mirror with eyes.

"Don't worry they do no harm, they are just a way of capturing important moments such as this and showing it to people of my home,"

"Oh, does it talk?" Caspian asked

"No... no it doesn't..um it just stands there and films us,"

"Oh, interesting, never heard of such inventions like this before," Caspian replied eyeing the camera curiously unaware it was zooming in on his face.

"Alright, well if you don't mind, I would like to ask my first question will be about you. How is it to be a king such a large nation while still being as young as you are?" Veronica asked

"Hmm, well I find being a king a very important responsibility and commitment and everyday I take the time to appreciate how blessed I am to have become a king of Narnia when so many rulers have come and gone before me and the part about me being young is now much accepted by my fellow Narnians as they see that Narnia was in need of a new king and whether or not I was young was not the reason I have been chosen," Caspian replied

"Well I have heard many good things about you and the fact that you are a great king," Veronica replied

"Thank you lady Verounika," Caspian said

"Oh, no need to call me Lady Veronica, just Veronica is alright for me," she said

"Very well Verounika, I have never heard such a beautiful name before, where does it come from?" Caspian asked

**(Camera cues to show Veronica with a red face when she realizes it and turns away)**

"Um...it's American and thank you very much," Veronica replied

"Really, what is Am-er-I-kan?" Caspian asked

"Oh, well its from the country where I come from, America that is where I live," Veronica replied

"Oh...you mean you don't live in Narnia?" Caspian asked curiously

"No...I am from America very far from Narnia," Veronica said as Caspian stared curious

"Tell me more of this Amerika," Caspian replied

"Oh you want to know more about America?" Veronica asked

"Oh course, it is nice to know about different countries, or different worlds," said Caspian

"Yes I know it is really nice and your country here is beautiful as well," replied Veronica

"Why thank you, I was born and raised here where my father, grandfather, great-grandfather have lived and rule for many years," said Caspian.

"Wow...very interesting," Veronica replied who looked dazed when she snapped out of it," Well um, its a beautiful country anyway...I think its time I ask you the next question,"

"Very well, what is it?" Caspian asked

"Um..." Veronica said rummaging through her notecards," Okay here it is...what do you love most about being a king?"

"Well...practically everything, I love my people and they do in return and it is a wonderful feeling to wake up every morning and know that you have such great people on your side who as a nation look up to you and admire you and though it scares me a little that I rule alone, there is nothing more greater," said Caspian in a wise manner.

"Wow...I can see why they love you so much ," Veronica replied

"Oh what was that?" Caspian asked hearing her mumble.

"Oh...nothing, I was just...um...nevermind that, I was um...thinking, but anyway you are doing very well with these questions and I don't want to pressure you into speaking too much,"

"Nonsense, it is alright, I am a curious man myself ask me more," Caspian replied

"I would love to but right now we have to go on a short commercial break and we will be right back after these messages," Veronica replied

"Oh what is a commer-cial?" Caspian asked curiously

"Oh I forgot Narnia is different from America but I will let you know during the break alright?" said Veronica

**(Cut to commercial)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, Happy New Year again! I am very thankful for coming into New Year and living to see it. I am also glad to publish my new chapter and I really hope you all enjoy it! One more thing before you start reading this because I know alot of you do, you know what to do at the end of each chapter. It begins with R and ends with W. Yes I love to get reviews it makes me happy so please be so kind as to do so. No pressure at all! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I did and get to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Chronicles of Narnia or anything of C.S Lewis. I only own Veronica, this story itself, and the idea of putting it up. Thank you!**

* * *

Interview with a King: Take Two

**(Commercial break ends)**

"Hello and welcome back to the V. Williams show and I'm here with my special guest King Caspian the tenth!"

**(Fake audience cheers and applauds)**

"Are they clapping for me?" Caspian replied

"Yes, it only does that by command, there are no real people inside the camera but I just created sounds to make it more real, it helps me a lot," Veronica replied

**(Audience applauds die down to silence)**

"Alright back to the questions, my next question is…" Veronica replied when she was interrupted

" Wait, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come here from America?" Caspian asked

"Pardon me," said Veronica

"How did you arrive to Narnia? Did you travel by horse?" asked Caspian

"Um…no," Veronica said

"Oh, so how did you manage to travel from such far country?" Caspian asked

"Um…it's not that interesting for me to tell," said Veronica

"Oh but I am very interested in hearing about it," Caspian replied

"Well…," Veronica replied

"Please, I have learned so much about your country tell me more," Caspian replied

"Um well…I am really the one who is supposed to be asking you the questions, I don't want to waste your time asking questions about me,"

"Nonsense please," said Caspian

"Um are you sure?" Veronica asked

"Yes, I'm very sure, king's orders," Caspian said

"Okay, um…well it all started one day when…."

* * *

_"Ugh! look at me I have nothing. The show starts in less than two weeks and I am nowhere near prepared!" _

_"What do you mean Veronica? Don't you have any celebrity guests appearing?" asked her friend_

_"No, but who am I going find to appear so late? Almost every show is booked with stars appearing, even SpongeBob is booked to appear on a show!" Veronica replied_

_"Oh, have you tried to call any celebrities so far?" asked her friend_

_"Who am I going to call? Oprah Winfrey or Tyra Banks and hope they feel sorry for me and ask their guests to come on my show?"_

_"Oh please, I honestly I think your show will do better than either of those one day with all the current ratings they get now,"_

_"Oh don't try to make me feel better about myself. Its no use, it has always been my dream to have my own television show. To be able to have my voice heard and have people stop telling me what to do and actually have the upper hand this time, I just wanted to be my own boss for a change," replied Veronica_

_"You ARE your own boss, look at you now,"_

_"Yeah look at ME, a unsuccessful wannabe talk show host, with no clue of what to do on her first episode and no good script," Veronica replied as she threw her script on the table_

_"Don't tell yourself that, you are a very successful business woman who owns her own home at the young age of twenty-two years old, a bright mind, a great personality, and a trustworthy friend,"_

_"Thanks but its going to take a lot more than that to make this show a big hit," Veronica replied_

_"Stop frustrating yourself, you will make it just like you made it through pre-k, kindergarten, secondary school, and then college,"_

_"Alright I get it, I'll just have to try harder and stop hoping for the worst, happy?"_

_"You're Getting there, anyway listen I have to go, I have to go into work early today because my boss called and said that nobody wants to come in because their calling in sick," said her friend_

_"And why?" Veronica asked_

_"Because my co-workers are lazy, they don't want to work as hard as I do, my boss relies on me alone all the time, and plus I have to pay my bills," Her friend replied_

_"Oh, I see why you look so tired all time, why don't you try to get some more rest?"_

_"You know why I can't, I cant afford to be kicked out of my beautiful apartment because of my negligence to pay bills,"_

_"Alright be safe then and don't drive so crazy, those police are no joke," Veronica replied_

_"Okay V I'll drive safely, see you tomorrow morning," _

_"Okay friend see you later," Veronica said as her friend walked out the door. She then sat down alone at the table when she saw the script, picked it up and sighed._

_"What am I going to do with you now, you're completely blank!" Veronica said when she got up from the table and walked to the garbage about to throw it away._

_Just then she heard the faint sound of water dripping. She went over to the kitchen sink but there was no water coming out. She heard the noise again but looked around and didn't see a thing. She then shook it out of her mind and went upstairs to the bathroom. Veronica went to the bath tub and put her hand under the faucet but felt no water dripping from it. She put her hand underneath again but didn't feel a thing._

_"Okay there is no water dripping from either sink,"_

_It was then that the strangest thing happened. The dripping sound stopped when Veronica turned around to find a book lying of the floor._

_"Hmmm…I don't remember putting that there, where did this come from?"_

_She saw the book covered in dust with a strange name written in black ink._

_"What is this?" Veronica said as she picked up the book and blew the dust off when she looked at the letters_

_"N-A-R-N-I-A…?" Veronica asked. She continued to look at the book when she brushed her fingers over the letters and felt a chilly breeze brush past her making her shiver._

_"What was that, I didn't leave that window open did I?" She then looked at the book and tried to pronounce the words._

_"Nar-nia? I haven't read that book in ages, since primary school," Veronica said to herself when this made her uncomfortable and strange._

_"Did this come from my bookshelf?" Veronica asked herself when she then went to her room and went to her bookshelf. Just as she found an empty slot in the bookshelf the book suddenly slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. Veronica then bent to pick up the book when another chilly breeze brushed past her._

_"Okay that was plain weird," Veronica replied when she looked around and noticed there were no windows opened or cracked._

_**"Veronica…"** _

_A gentle whisper called to her. Veronica jumped back when she looked around._

_"Who goes there!" Veronica asked when she turned around._

_"Maybe it was my head playing games with me, I really need to sleep,"_

_"**Veronica…"**_

_"What…no it is not real.." Veronica replied, "I need to clear my head,"_

_She then went into the bathroom and washed her face where she stared at herself In the mirror._

_"Look at you, your show in less than three weeks and your a mess," Veronica replied when shook her head and left the bathroom. She was prepared to go to sleep when she heard another sound like a running water._

_"Oh come on I didn't leave the sink I just turned it off!" Veronica complained when she went back to the bathroom and looked everywhere but didn't see anything suspicious._

_Now I'm really losing it…_

_**"Veronica…."**_

_She jumped when she turned around and didn't see anything and began to feel scared. She stared at herself in the mirror when she noticed something strange. The reflection of herself began to move like she was staring at water._

_"Huh" Veronica asked when she saw the mirror_

_**"Veronica…"** the voice sounded deep and gentle_

_" Who are you and what do you want?" she asked more panicked but there was no answer. _

_Just then Veronica felt herself moving towards the mirror and she tried with all her might to stop it but she only moved closer. As she moved closer to the mirror, she could see her reflection begin to vanish and inside the mirror Veronica saw the most amazing thing._

_She saw a garden full of flowers and something far away in the distance that looked like an animal with brown fur. _

_"No please no don't hurt me!" Veronica screamed _

_It was then that the mirror began to shake Veronica's body as she was pulled further into it. _

_"No!"_

_Veronica __found herself lying in a row full of flowers with the sun beaming brightly in her face. Sadly she hit her head so hard which made her ache in pain. _

_She then lifted her head up and noticed that she was no longer in the bathroom because she looked around and didn't see the mirror or anything simliar to her house. _

_"Where am I?" Veronica asked herself as she rubbed her aching head. She began to feel frightened by this and suddenly remembered seeing this garden on the other side of the mirror before she was pulled in._

_Now this is strange....No it must all be a dream...after all I did say I need some rest..._

_She tried to stand up on her two feet when she looked and saw a beautiful meadow. She looked far in the distance and saw a small stream with the purest, clearest water ever it almost looked like tiny gems._

_What is this place?_

_"Welcome daughter of Eve," said a deep voice. Veronica jumped when she turned around and she saw a large lion with light brown fur and kind smile staring at her. She rubbed her eyes in unbelief when she saw the lion approach her when she backed away. _

_How-but where? Did that lion just talk to me?_

_"Are you talking to me?" Veronica asked whens she saw the lion who nodded to her. _

_"Yes daughter of Eve,"_

_"But w__ho is Eve?" Veronica asked confused when she looked around_

_"You are a daughter of Eve, child," the lion replied_

_"Me? No, my mother's name is Sarah," Veronica said_

_"But you are, every human here is a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve,"_

_"What? I am no child of Adam and Eve, the only Adam and Eve I ever heard of were the first humans on earth whom God created and they lived in this garden called Eden," Veronica replied_

_"Yes exactly, and you are a daughter of Eve as every daughter in Narnia is…"_

_"Huh…did you just say N-Narnia?" Veronica asked curiously and confused_

_"Yes of course,"_

_"I am in Narnia?" Veronica asked in disbelief_

_"Yes you are," the Lion replied_

_Yeah right... that lion is probably messing with my head...Narnia...in my dreams..._

_"Why do you not know Narnia?" asked the lion concerned. Veronica stared at the lion very suspiciously. _

_"So if this is Narnia…then who are you?" Veronica asked _

_"Why I am Aslan the creator and king," he replied. Just then Veronica went into shock._

_"B...but that is only a story book I have read, it's a name of a fictional place made up by a man who died years ago, Ha this place isn't real and neither are you," said Veronica_

_"But it is real, Everything about narnia is very real,"_

_"No…now your playing with my head…there is no such place as Narnia and I am not really here, so if you will excuse me your "majesty talking lion" I am going to go back home to where it makes sense," said Veronica_

_"My child, Narnia is as real as you are and there is no need to not believe that," Aslan replied_

_"What do you mean? This place is not real, this is all a figment of my imagination just like when those kids that came here through some closet," Veronica replied_

_"You mean the Kings and Queens of old? They arrived through a wardrobe," replied Aslan_

_"Huh? The kings and queens of what? Okay I am not following goodbye," Veronica said as she prepared to leave_

_"But you are human just like them therefore you come from the same world...Earth," said Aslan which made Veronica stop and turn around curiously_

_"How do you know so much about me?" asked Veronica_

_"That question cannot be answered in easy ways," Aslan replied_

_"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, " Wait did you know that I was coming here?"_

_"That cannot be easily told," said Aslan which made Veronica more confused._

_"Alright then...what about my name can you tell me that?" Veronica asked when Aslan studied her closely._

_" Hmm...Your mother named you after someone dear to you and her heart...Veronica," said Aslan when her eyes widened_

_"But-but that impossible..." said Veronica _

_"Nothing is impossible in Narnia, child," said Aslan_

_"No...no...I want to go back home where everything makes sense...send me back home!" Veronica replied worried not liking what was happening_

_"Very well then I will send you back but remember me when I say this, you will return soon enough," Aslan replied as he opened his mouth and breathed over Veronica which felt like a calm breeze when she closed her eyes. _

_Soon Veronica was back in her home in her bed._

_"What-where, but I was just," Veronica woke up to see everything back in place, even her mirror._

_"But I was just…the mirror…" Veronica turned and the saw the same mirror in place. Nothing in her room had changed except for the fact that she must have been asleep._

_"This couldn't be a dream…," Just then she jumped off her bed and went to the mirror and patted and knocked on it several times but it was hard as a rock. She tried to see if her hand would go through it but nothing worked._

_"This is impossible…my hand went right through it!" She tried and tried but nothing happened._

_She looked around confused when she noticed that the Narnia book wasnt on the floor anymore. She then searched in her room even the bookshelf but oddly it wasnt there. It was then that Veronica noticed a blank piece of paper on her bed that wasn't there before. _

_Where did that come from? _

_When Veronica picked up the paper she realized it was the blank pages of unwritten script. _

_I thought I put in the garbage..._

_The strange thing was when she turned it around and saw the most unusual thing... _

_**Nothing is the way it always appears....**_

_Veronica then fell silent and stared shocked at the paper when a chilly breeze flew past her and it sounded like a soft roar. Then something hit her._

_"ASLAN...NARNIA....I think I have found the script I have been looking for," she replied_

* * *

**(Back to reality)**

"Um...lady Verounika?" Caspian asked curiously

**(The camera then zooms in on Veronica who is stiff like a comatose patient)**

"Um...Veronica...Veronica!" The cameraman shouts when Veronica suddenly shakes awake and looks around wildly.

"Huh, where am I...oh I'm sorry, um I just had alot on my mind," Veronica replied when she tried to get herself together

"I was alittle concerned for you, it was like you werent there," Caspian replied

"Oh, don't worry, I'm A-okay, never better, So what did you ask me before?" Veronica asked. Caspian looked confused

"You don't remember? You were telling me how you arrived to Narnia," Caspian replied

"Oh, yeah right, um, as I was saying before I took the airplane," said Veronica.

(The cameraman and Caspian stare confused)

"And I flew from America to here," Veronica replied

"Oh, interesting, what is an airplane?" Caspian asked

_Phew! I glad I survived that question…_

"But airplanes don't ex-" the cameraman replied

"YES! They do," said Veronica

"But didnt we go through the mirror-" said the camera

"Shhh! Now on to the next question," Veronica replied as she got her notecard

"Alright, this is kind of a personal question, how are old you now?" Veronica asked

"Oh, I'll be twenty-two soon," Caspian replied

"Oh really, I just turned twenty-two not too long ago," Veronica replied

"How amazing now I finally find somebody in my age group," said Caspian smiling

"Nice, so do you have special hobbies or activities that you like to do when you are not occupied with kingly matters?"

"Well…I like horse riding, I do a lot of sword fighting sometimes to practice or just for fun, I play chess with my friends, I read here and there, and I just take walks around the castle and the area to relax my mind," Caspian replied

"Wow, what is horse riding like?" asked Veronica

"You mean you have never horse ridden before?" Caspian asked

"No…not really, I have rode once on a pony before but that was a long time ago," Veronica answered

"Oh well, it is an amazing thing to do and you feel like you can do anything," Caspian replied

"Really maybe I should try it one day," Veronica said

"Yes, maybe I could teach you," said Caspian

"That would be nice, your majesty," Veronica replied when just then a loud voice interrupted the conversation

"Your majesty King Caspian! Come quick, to the throne room, we are holding an emergency meeting!" replied the centaur

"Meeting? Um, alright I will be there shortly," Caspian replied when he turned to Veronica, "I am so sorry but I'm afraid I must attend this meeting"

"Oh its alright, its your job," Veronica replied

"Thank you, I should be back shortly," Caspian said as he got up from his seat and walked away

"Okay see you later," Veronica replied when she looked to the camera, " Ladies and gentlemen we will take a short break and when King Caspian returns we will continue with this interview,"

**(Cue to Commercial Break)**

* * *

**On the next chapter of My Interview with A King**

"So…you are what they call a noble knight of Narnia?" Veronica asked

"Precisely correct lady Veronica, there is no more noble such as I,"

"Oh, I see why they call you that, your not like any knight I have seen before," Veronica replied

"Yes, what other noble knights do you know have my name?"

"Um.. None actually,"

"Exactly my point,"

"What is your name?" Veronica asked

"I am Sir Reepicheep" He replied when he stood up on the chair and swashed his sword around

(Audience laughs)

"Ooohhhh," Veronica said

* * *

**A/N: LOl! So how did you like that? Do you finally get the reason why Veronica is doing this interview or is it still hard to follow? What about the ending? Please feel free to let me know if you liked it or not. Just press that beautiful blue button beneath and your good to go!! Have a nice day everyone! GOD BLESS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello and good night everyone! I am glad to see you again or atleast write again. I feel so relieved to have posted this up because it did take some time and Im glad I have accomplished it! Finally! So not to keep you long with this speech here is the new chapter of my story My Interview with A King! Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any authority of anything that belongs to C.S Lewis or NARNIA itself. I am just a person who likes to write stories based off the great works! I only own Veronica, the cameraman and the idea of writing the story!**

**

* * *

**

**My Interview with a King: Take 3**

**(Its was still break time when talk show host Veronica just sat in her chair in the middle of the courtyard curiously scanning the inside of the castle and how amazing it really was. She even wondered how a twenty-one year old could run a big castle with so many people live in it)**

_This is interesting…but boring…._

"So, have any ideas of what to do...David?" asked Veronica to the cameraman

**(The cameraman looked at her with curiosity and surprise)**

"Um…I don't know…but I have one question?" David asked

"What is it?" Veronica asked

"Why did you lie?" asked David

"Lie about what?" Veronica whispered

"I mean why did you tell the king that we came here by a plane when obviously they don't exist in this world?"

"Oh come on what else would I have told him that made sense?" said Veronica

"Well first of all the reason we even came here is because we got pulled through your magic mirror?" David asked

"Tone your voice down, and it's not magic," Veronica whispered

"Okay then, for some odd reason we came through it and you didn't seem to have any trouble finding your way around…it's like you know this place too well," replied David

"Well I don't, and you promised you wouldn't tell anybody anything, not even the manager knows about us coming here," said Veronica

"Yes I know but this is all too weird I mean coming to a middle age world where nobody has ever heard of the word "Camera" or "America," David replied

"Well get used to it because I am planning on making this show a number one hit and even if it takes me to travel through a special mirror and in some magical world with talking animals and moving trees, then I will do it," Veronica replied

"Alright then," David replied

"Not even Oprah will never get the privilege of making a televised appearance to Narnia, a world that has only been told in stories, David this is the opportunity of a lifetime and I get to film it," Veronica replied

"Okay, whatever you say but just so you know, Oprah would never leave to another world without telling her manager,"

"Which is why she will never have this opportunity. This is my calling, my goal, my purpose," Veronica replied

"If you say so, but I'm only doing this because we're related," David replied

"Of course you are brother," Veronica said, " Now get yourself together before King Caspian comes back,"

**(David sighs and goes to fix his camera)**

"Hello!" a voice interrupted

" Who said that?" Veronica asked caught off guard

"Hello there!" said the voice but Veronica couldn't see a thing

"Where are you?" Veronica looked back and forth

"I'm down here," replied the voice louder when Veronica looked down and her eyes widened in shock.

_What is that?_

"Is that a…" said David in confusion

"Um, you called me?" Veronica asked when she looked down to see a small creature with tiny hands and legs with brown furry skin and beanie black eyes.

"Yes, my lady it is I," the voice replied

"Oh you are a…" said Veronica

"Yes I am,"

"Oh, and you can….talk?" asked Veronica

"Of course I can talk, don't you?"

"Well of course I can but…." said Veronica

"Oh your just not used to us, I can tell your not from around here,"

"Oh it's not that I'm not used to it I mean its just that…" said Veronica

"You have never seen a talking animal or mouse before,"

"Well…more or less," David replied

"Oh well then, now you know…so what are you doing here with these chairs?" asked the mouse

" Um…you don't know?" asked Veronica

"Well I have passed by a few times and saw King Caspian but I didn't exactly know," replied the mouse

"Oh well…I am Veronica Williams and this is David, the cameraman,"

"Pleased to meet you my lady Veronica and Sir David," the mouse bowed his head, " By the way, what is that thing that you are holding up?"

"Oh…us this…it's a camera, we are using it to film our interview with King Caspian," said Veronica

"A what?"

"A Camera, it's an equipment we use to take photographs of people in which it records a persons every move,"

"Hm and how do these "cameras" record people's every move?"

"Um...well," said Veronica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile:**

**In the Throne Room**

**(All the Narnians are gathered inside the throne room each in their own seats and King Caspian is sitting in the middle)**

"We have called this emergency meeting today because there is very important news!" said a Narnian

"Yes, we have discovered that two more humans have inhabited our country!" said one Narnian

(**The crowd gasps)**

"Oh you mean the two humans who I am meeting with?"

"Tell me there is a good reason for more humans to enter Narnia!" said one Narnian

"Yes first four children, now two more!" another Narnian replied

"How much longer will we let this get out of hand!"

" Something must be done!" yelled another Narnian

"Now everyone, silence! I am King of Narnia and it is my turn to speak on behalf of my guests! They are just two innocent humans who have entered Narnia and I see no harm in them!"

"But what if they are intruders in disguise!" yelled A Narnian

"What if they are spies come to destroy our castle as revenge?"

"These humans show no harm and do not mean any harm to us. One of them is a lady by the name of Veronica and the other man I do not know his name yet," Caspian replied

"But what about those…machines they carry around with them?"

"Oh you mean cameras, those are not dangerous, it is an invention they use from their world," Caspian replied

"Ha! these new inventions do not seem too safe especially if they come from another world," yelled a Narnian

"Yes what if they are using them to spy on the castle!"

"Now everyone relax, these cameras are not harmful," Caspian replied

"Why would they need those spy machines to ask you questions, what kind of world do they come from anyway?"

"They come from this country far away called....AMERICA...." Caspian said

(**The crowd gasps**)

"Amer-ica? What sort of name is that?" asked a Narnian

"That is certainly not a Narnian country,"

"No it is not Narnian, it is a large country outside of Narnia, across the seas from England, the country of the kings and queens," said Caspian

(**The crowd gasped again)**

"You mean...they live at the same place where the kings and queens of old do?"

"Do they know them?"

"I am not sure," Caspian replied

"So this is why so many humans have entered Narnia…because the kings and queens were the first to come from there world and now many humans afterwards will come,"

"No we cannot take this any longer!" replied a Narnian

"We don't need any more daughter of eve and sons of Adam entering here without permission!"

"We are not in charge of who enters our world. Only Aslan can know these things, just like he knew the reason for the kings and queens arrival," said Caspian

"But what if Aslan made a mistake, How do we trust these humans without watching their every move?"

"I am King of Narnia and I am in charge of what goes on and I will make sure I keep an eye on those two though I know they are harmless. Anyone here disagree with my decision may take your leave!" Caspian shouted

"All in favor of King Caspian's decision, say I!" replied one Narnian

"I!"

"I!"

"I….have one question…isn't there a member missing from this council?"

"Um…I'm sure everyone is present…there is one chair missing?" Caspian asked as he looked around

"Reepicheep!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Hurry up David we have to get this on camera!" Veronica said to her brother

(David got behind the camera prepared to turn it back on)

"Okay...back from break in three...two...on the air now..." David said

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the special segment of my show for those who are just tuning in or have already watching I am here in the beautiful world of Narnia for the first time ever interview with the young King Caspian The tenth but unfortunately his majesty was called away to a meeting but he will should return shortly so need to worry. So to make up for that I will be interviewing another special guest in the meantime who I am very excited to introduce you to. Everybody welcome a fellow Narnian who I have come to know as...um whats your name?" said Veronica

"Oh...just call me the Noble Knight of Narnia,"

"Alright, please clap your hands for the Noble Knight of Narnia!!"

"Oh I am very flattered to have such an entrance,"

"So onto the questions, sir Noble Knight, you are what is known as a noble knight around here?" Veronica asked

"Yes my lady, it is I,"

"And what exactly does a Noble knight do?" Veronica asked

"Hmmm well Knights have many duties such as defending their country, their honor, and their lives,"

"Oh I see why they call you that," Veronica said

"Precisely, there is no more noble such as I,"

"You're not like any knight I have seen before," said Veronica

"No I am not, what other knights do you know have my name?"

"Um…none actually," Veronica replied

"Exactly my point,"

"What is your real name by the way?" Veronica asked

"I am Sir Reepicheep the one and only," he replied as he swung his sword around

**(David giggles behind the camera as Veronica stares shocked)**

"Oh what an interesting name," said Veronica

"Yes for a mouse," David whispered

"So how long have you been serving as a knight of Narnia?" Veronica asked

"I have been serving for about...over seven years since this is my eighth, though I served as a noble mouse for longer," replied Reepicheep

"Oh, so do you fight in battles or anything like that?" asked Veronica

"Well of course, what kind of noble mouse would I be if I sat around all day doing nothing, I owe the honor and loyalty to my country!" said Reepicheep boldly as he stood up the chair and waved his sword

"Wow...and what a noble mouse you are. It must be difficult to be a noble mouse and a warrior," said Veronica

"Actually it is not...I love serving my home and helping people such as my friends and family whom I love dearly. I will fight to the death for my country as any noble knight should do!" Reepicheep said

"Well said, Reepicheep I feel very honored having this interview with you. If only I could have half of the courage and ability you do everyday," said Veronica

"Why thank you, my lady.... but I must say no other lady with such astounding radiant beauty has ever spoken to me with such intelligence and kindness," replied Reepicheep.

**(Veronica looked shocked when David tried to stiffle a laugh from behind the camera)**

"Why...um thank you," Veronica said a little flattered, " It is very nice to know a knight can be so acknowledged about these things,"

"Why no man or mouse would be blind enough to not see a true beauty, it would most likely cure their blindness," said Reepicheep

(David nearly bursted out in laughter but tried to hold it in but Veronica heard the noise)

"Eh hem..." David choked

"Um...is there a problem back there?" Veronica asked when she turned around to see a red faced David

"Huh, oh nothing, it's nothing...I was trying not sneeze you know my nose was a little stuffy there," replied David when Veronica looked confused

"Okay then...any who sir Reepicheep I have another question for you," said Veronica

"Sure my lady anything you ask, I will gladly answer," replied Reepicheep

"Eh..hem..Boyfriend...eh hem," David coughed

**(Veronica turned to him again curious)**

"Is there something the matter..."Veronica asked

"Um...nothing....eh hem...just coughing," David replied when Veronica and Reepicheep looked at him curiously.

"So to continue on-" said Veronica when she was interrupted

"Excuse me my lady…sorry if you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"Um…me…I am twenty-two years old, why do you ask?" Veronica replied

"Oh, you do look very young, not too much older than the king I might add,"

"Yes I know," said Veronica

"And might I add how lovely your skin is,"

"Thank you," Veronica replied

"Just as lovely as a Queen should look,"

**(David choked again)**

"Oh me… I am no Queen," said Veronica

"But you could be one day, I can tell," said Reepicheep

"Eh...hem..." David replied

"What do you mean?" asked Veronica

"Oh nothing, I just thought of something but its not important," asked Reepicheep

"What?" asked Veronica

"Oh…sorry, never mind it's nothing to do with you," said Reepicheep

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked

"Well its just that when I saw you it made me think of when I heard that King Caspian is looking for a Queen," replied Reepicheep

(**Veronica stared in shock)**

"What…me?" asked Veronica, "Ha! No! I am just here to do the interview and go back home,"

"Oh no its my mistake, it's just that I was fascinated by your beauty, but forgive my ignorance," Said Reepicheep

**(David tried to stifle another laugh)**

"Oh no, don't worry about it…its no big deal," Veronica replied when she noticed the camera in her face and looked away.

"So…what is your home like?" asked Reepicheep

"Oh America? Well it's nothing compared to here, It's just normal and uninteresting at times as your country, sometimes I'd rather far away from that place," Veronica replied

"Wait until they hear this," David replied

"What! No don't put that on camera!" Veronica said

"Too bad, its already been recorded,"

"Well, erase it," Veronica said

"Why, its your true opinion of what America is like and you want to please your fans," said David

"No, not like this, turn it off!" Veronica replied

"Why, its getting interesting," David said

"No turn it off now!" Veronica said

"My lady Is something wrong?" asked Reepicheep seeing the quarrel

"Um…no…I just really need a drink of water, I'm very thirsty," replied Veronica

"Oh well…I will be honored to get a glass of water to quench my lady's thirst," Reepicheep replied

"Oh really, thank you so much," said Veronica

"No problem my lady, at your service!" Said Reepicheep as he jumped off the chair and walked away out of sight.

"You are one horrible liar," David replied

"Oh be quiet, you are the one trying to embarrass me on television," said Veronica

"No why would I ever do that, I thought you told me to turn the camera back on to film the very first interview in history with a talking mouse," said David

"Yes but I didn't want the audience to see me as a bad person who doesn't like her home country," said Veronica

"Oh come on sis, it's your show and you make the calls, so if you say you don't like America then you don't like it,"

"But I didn't mean it like that, it just slipped out," replied Veronica

"But you had a reason for saying it," said David

"Oh… stop messing with me I don't need this right now. And I am not a terrible liar because I am thirsty and your giving me a headache right about now," said Veronica

"Why is everything my fault?" asked David

"Because it is...you drive me nuts sometimes you know that?" Veronica whined

"What are brothers for?" David replied when Veronica rolled her eyes

"Just go to cut!" Veronica said

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Stops jumping, screaming and convulsing, and catches breath)**

**AUTHOR NOTE:HELLO everyone! I am so happy right now! Aren't you? Well I hope so because I am extremely happy about my 44Th President of the United States!!! Everybody SCREAM!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
HAHAHAH! I'm just loving it right now! My president is African-American!!!!!! hahahaha! Alright I now its the day of History but I am here to shout about something else also!!!! The fourTh Inaugurat-I mean fourth chapter of my new story!! See I'm still living the dream! YES!!! I HAVE A DREAM!!!!! Okay now I'm quoting !! Okay let me stop yapping away so please welcome and be introduces to the next newest chapter of my new story... Interview with A King!! YES WE CAN! YES WE CAN! YES WE CAN! YES WE CAN!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER:I Do not own anything that belongs to C.S Lewis or Walden Media....nor do I own anything to do with David Arculeta( Don't ask you ll see)!!!**

* * *

**Interview with a King: Take 4 (The Veronica Williams Show)**

(**Several minutes passed by as Veronica and David sat and waited silently in the courtyard of the** **castle for the mouse to return with the water)**

It soon began to feel like an awkward silence until David decided to break it.

"So....You know that mirror does wonders, I mean you can travel to so many different places and worlds," David replied as Veronica just sighed at the response and began to rub her aching head over and over for any sign of relief. It had been a interesting day so far, she got to talk to a king and then a talking mouse. Nothing could go more interesting than that.

"It's also amazing how technology is still able to work back in these days, you know what I mean?" David asked but still Veronica didn't answer.

"You know what would help out sis?" David asked noticing his sister's sudden down mood

"What?" Veronica grumpily asked

"A nice smile and a breath of fresh air along with it, you know its very helpful and cleansing to the mind," David replied

"Gee, thank you for telling me things that I never knew," Veronica replied sarcastically

"Oh come on cheer up, its not all bad I mean you are in a beautiful castle with these amazing creatures that talk and walk except that the bull looking ones creep me out a bit but this is the vision of the perfect world and we are in it," David replied

"Isn't that so," Veronica replied grumpy

"Come on sis now tell me that this hasn't been your wildest dream to go where no annoying publicist or manager has to tell you what to do and meeting King Handsome who gets to sweep you off your feet and a noble Mouse who will fall to your feet at any request, this is your dream," David replied

"I can't wait until he brings the water," Veronica replied groaning

"Why must you ignore me, it hurts my feelings," David said in a fake sad voice

Just then like a answer to Veronica's prayers a familiar voice came and interrupted the boring conversation.

"It is I again my lady at your service with your request for a fresh, quenching glass of water!" replied Reepicheep when he ran over to Veronica holding a glass of water that luckily didn't fall to the ground as he ran. He seemed very excited and happy.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am," Veronica sighed in relief as she bent down to the mouse and took the glass of water from his tiny hand and took a small sip.

"Anything for you my lady, I am glad that I have helped to solve the solution to a problem for a beautiful lady in need," said Reepicheep which made Veronica blush and nearly choke on her water. David noticed this and giggled as well but tried to professionally hide it.

"Wow… this water is so fresh and delicious, I know this might sound stupid but where did this water come from why is tastes like this?" asked Veronica

"Why it comes from our magnificent and lively rivers and streams which carry the purest, most fresh, healthy, and delicious water around," said Reepicheep

"Wow, if I wasn't mistaken I thought I tasted strawberries," Veronica said curiously

"Interesting," said David

"Well as a matter of fact you might have since there are so many fruits that have fallen into the rivers and streams, its very wonderful I might add," said Reepicheep

"Wow, this is really refreshing, my thirst was almost quenched," Veronica replied

"That's the whole point," David replied

"Excuse me, where you talking to me?' Veronica asked as she turned to David curiously

"Oh its nothing," David replied when Veronica turned and continued to drink sips of water

"So my lady, will there be anymore questions you would to ask me?" asked Reepicheep

"Um, well," Veronica said looking up, " I do hold on a second,"

Veronica said as she placed her water onto the arm of her chair which looked like the chair a royal would sit in maybe a queen because it was golden brown with antique designs but Veronica quickly thought back to normal out of her mind as prepared to ask the mouse some more questions.

"Okay, here is my next question, W-"

"Oh hello there you are Reepicheep!" interrupted a deep, low, and thick Spanish accented voice.

Just then Veronica looked up and could see a tall, dark, and majestic looking figure with brown hair and browner eyes.

"We have missed you during our council meeting,"

"Oh your majesty King Caspian!" replied Reepicheep as he turned around and bowed, " My apologies I was unaware of the meeting being called, I was rather occupied," said the mouse as he meant Veronica when David held back giggle.

"Oh yes I see, you were having a lovely time with our guests weren't you," Caspian said when he looked from the mouse to Veronica and David who politely smiled.

"Oh certainly, this lady Veronica and sir David asked me questions and I was more than happy to answer them," replied Reepicheep

"Oh how wonderful to keep our two guests occupied," Caspian said as he smiled as he stood next to Reepicheep

"Yes it was an honor to be asked questions," said Reepicheep

"Really, what did you say to them in front of the box while I was gone?" Caspian asked meaning the camera

"Oh well my lady has asked me several questions about my duty as a knight to serve, honor, and protect Narnia," replied Reepicheep

"Well there is no doubt about that," said Caspian

"But it is no match for your role as our country's leader and King," said Reepicheep

"Yes but there is no other knight like you," said Caspian which made Reepicheep feel more proud

" No need to exalt me your highness in front of our guests. It is you who need to be honored which is the main reason why they are here," replied Reepicheep

Just then Caspian looked to Veronica and David who were quiet throughout the conversation and decided to acknowledge them.

" Well I am hope that our guests have gotten to know you better and I apologize again to you both for my abrupt absence," Caspian replied

"Oh no need to apologize your highness, I have had a good time with your Noble Knight," said Veronica

"It is all the more pleasure to talk with you my lady, no one with such brilliance and radiance has spoken to me in so long," replied Reepicheep which made Veronica blush and looked away so Caspian wouldn't notice.

"Oh that is no surprise to me because I have already spoken to her," Caspian replied looking at Veronica who felt even more embarrassed which David snicker.

"Well does she not look like the perfect bride for you your highness? I mean look at her, she has such radiant and beautiful skin and the most beautiful white teeth I have ever seen on a woman," said Reepicheep as Veronica blushed even more and Caspian's face went red and his eyes dilated twice as big.

"Uh huh" whispered David nearly choking

"And her look at her lovely brown hair which flows so elegantly from her face and makes her beautiful brown eyes brighter, and I wont forget to mention her lovely laughter and smile which would make any blind man see immediately," replied Reepicheep. This comment made David snicker a little louder not being able to hold it anymore which made Veronica even more embarrassed and Caspian felt more awkward than before.

"Um... right…okay…Reepicheep," said Caspian as he cleared his throat trying to hide his red face,

"Yes your highness?" asked Reepicheep

" My throat is becoming a little dry, would you please go to the kitchen and bring me a glass of water?" asked Caspian as he coughed

"Oh… no need to ask with such manners your highness, I am on it at this moment!" replied Reepicheep as he jumped off his chair and hurried into the castle. Just then Caspian turned back to Veronica feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward at the moment and noticed Veronica's discomfort as well.

"I sincerely apologize about Reepicheep he can sometimes get ahead of himself especially around guests please Forgive him," replied Caspian

"Oh…its alright," Veronica replied as her face was still beaming red.

"He is a very good mouse, really, its just at times he can be a little too excited and overreact," said Caspian as he shyly smiled to Veronica who was still nervous and didn't look him In the eye.

"No…It's okay…I'm alright really," Veronica replied as she took her glass of water and began to drink a gulp. She tried to recuperate herself as she drank the water and could feel the awkward tension between her, Caspian and David whose face was red only from the constant giggling.

"So…um are any more questions you would like to ask me?' Caspian asked

"Oh…okay…sure, I think I have just a few more questions to ask you if you don't mind," said Veronica

"Of course not, I don't mind as I told you before I am a curious man," said Caspian

"And single…" David muttered when he coughed which caught Veronica's ears.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Veronica asked

"Um…nothing," David said when Veronica sighed and turned back around

"So my next question is…As a King of Narnia do you have to fight in a lot of wars and how big are these wars?" Veronica asked

"Well…that depends on who I am fighting for example the last war I fought in against had an army of thousands against my own army at the time but that didn't stop my army from winning," said Caspian

"Oh what kind of of army was it?" Veronica asked

"It was against...the Telmarine army," Caspian replied

"Oh... aren't you a Telmarine?" asked Veronica

"Yes I am but I have been fighting alongside the Narnians," said Caspian

"How come you were fighting against the Telmarines if you don't mind me asking?" asked Veronica

"Well that is a long story," Caspian sighed, " A lot of things led up to that war and I still remember it very clearly," said Caspian

"Oh I see, did something bad happen?" asked Veronica

_Have you never read the books? But The only book I remember reading was the Lion, the Witch and The Wardrode…what other books were there?_

"War is never a good thing, especially if someone who you knew gets hurt or dies," Caspian replied is a serious tone

"Oh I am very sorry, I know it must be tragic for you at times to witness that," said Veronica

"Well as a King I have to endure and understand these things or else I cannot finds ways to make this nation better," said Caspian when Veronica nodded

"I see, um my next question is, Do you have any family or relatives around?" asked Veronica

Caspian sat there for a few seconds before he answered, "Yes…my cousin… he is a infant right now, but he does not live here in Telmar,"

"Oh that's nice, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Veronica

"…No…I was an only child," Caspian replied

"Oh lucky for you," Veronica said

"Why is that?" Caspian asked

"Yeah, what was that supposed to mean?" David muttered

"So...how long have you been a King exactly for?" Veronica asked ignoring David

"Well since my coronation, I have been a King for over two years," Caspian replied

"Oh, wow you seem like you have been ruling for longer," said Veronica

"And why is that?" Caspian asked

"Because you seem so wise and beyond your years not that there is anything wrong with that, that is a good thing actually," said Veronica

"Oh thank you that is very kind of you, you are very mature yourself might I add," said Caspian

"Oh, no need to compliment me back, I don't need it, but thank you anyway," said Veronica

"No really I must after all what Reepicheep said was truly right after all," said Caspian

"Oh about what?" asked Veronica curiously

"About when he said that no one with such intelligence and radiance has spoken to him," replied Caspian when Veronica looked down and giggled shyly

"Someone has a crush," David whispered in a melodic tone

"Really I'm not that great, I'm just a talk show host asking questions, there is not much intelligence and radiance there," Said Veronica

"Why do you say that , you seem like a very intelligent, knowledge woman with great speaking skills and brightness, If I wasn't mistaken I would say that you remind me of myself at times," said Caspian

"Really, y- you think so?" Veronica asked with her face still red, " No I am not that special,"

"Nonsense everyone here in Narnia is not only special but excellent in there own way and each has there own beauty and skills to do anything and even though you are not from Narnia, I can see you would fit in perfectly," said Caspian

"You mean that?" asked Veronica

"Of course I do you have the talent, the determination, and…beauty," replied Caspian almost whispering the last word. Veronica was shocked when she and Caspian held eye contact for a long while and all David wanted to do was laugh or make serious fun of Veronica.

Suddenly the famous lyrics from a familiar song popped up.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when your all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_-Lyrics from "Crush" by David Archuleta_

"Your Highness I am back with your request of water, sorry I took so long!" interrupted a familiar squeaky voice which broke the silence. Caspian and Veronica looked away at the same time when Veronica looked down still blushing and Caspian tried to look professional.

"Oh thank you Reepicheep, I was very thirsty," Caspian replied as he took the water from Reepicheep and began to drink.

"Your welcome your highness anything to help you," said Reepicheep, " So how did the interview go between you two?"

Caspian stopped drinking the water and looked quickly to Veronica and down. Veronica looked to the mouse but tried to avoid eye contact with Caspian.

"Well we had a wonderful time…" said Caspian smiling when Veronica returned a small smile back.

"So will you two be staying over for dinner tonight see as the sun is going down and it will be dark in a few hours?" asked Reepicheep. Veronica looked confused and looked at David who looked back just as curious.

"Uh...I'm not really sure-" Veronica replied

"But where else can we go...a hotel?" asked David silently

"Well of course we can't leave them alone Reepicheep, they are our guests after all which means they are welcome here," Caspian replied

"So they will stay here in the castle then?" Reepicheep asked when Caspian looked to Veronica who seemed unsure about this

"What about you...Would you like to stay here tonight or you do you two have to leave before sundown?" Caspian asked Veronica

"Um...well," Veronica replied when David cleared his throat loudly

"Eh hem...please excuse us your majesty," David said to Caspian

"Oh of course take your time," Caspian said as he nodded when David grabbed Veronica from her seat away from where Caspian and Reepicheep could hear.

"You know we have nowhere else to stay especially since we are in a different time zone," replied David

"But we just can't ask the king to take in two visiting "tourists" who come from a whole different world and when no one here has ever heard of the word "Camera"," Veronica replied

"Does that matter anymore, and plus I think they have gotten the hang of it since we explained it to them and the mouse won't except no for an answer," David said

"Okay well he is trying to be nice and I'm sure King Caspian is going to be very busy doing his own things," Veronica said

"Um, didn't you hear what King Caspian said? We are guests and we are welcome here, he would never allow us in here if he didn't want us to stay," David replied

"But I just don't feel like we should intrude...I mean with all the Narnians and such, Im afraid they don't want us here any longer," said Veronica

"Oh come on, they havent done anything harmful to us so far and one Narnian seems to be fine with us so far," David replied as he nodded his head to the mouse

"Well...were not even supposed to be here more than one night because we have to get back to New York for the show," said Veronica

"Okay so we are going to look for some magical mirror or plane to get out of here," David replied, " So I'll just let the king know then,"

"No wait, what are you doing?" asked Veronica

"To tell his majesty that we have to leave and go find a mirror to walk through to get back home," David replied as he proceeded to go to Caspian

"No, please you promised to say a word and if you do I'll..." Veronica said

"You will do what?" David asked

"Ugh! Okay I'll go tell him then," Veronica replied

"Tell him what...that we came through a mirror?" David asked

"No! Since the sun is going down and my stomach is starting to growl, I guess we can stay for dinner," Veronica whispered

"Really what about staying the night, come on this is a big castle and anyone in thier right mind would give to stay in a place like this if only for one night and plus the king doesnt seem to mind," David replied

"Oh well he's just a kind person and I would hate to let him down so," Veronica said

"So...you want to stay?" asked David. Veronica just sighed

"Alright Ill go let him know," Veronica replied when David smiled and patted her back

"I knew you had it in you sis," David replied as him and Veronica went to approach Caspian and Reepicheep.

"Um... hello your highness we have come to an agreement," Veronica said

"Oh, how is it?" Caspian asked

"We have agreed that we are going to stay tonight, if its alright," said Veronica

"Of course I will be more than happy for you to stay here, you are my guests and I would have it no other way," Caspian said happily

"See what did I tell you?" David asked

"Thank you your highness," replied Veronica as she bowed her head

"Don't thank me, thank you for agreeing to stay," Caspian replied

"Oh sire, this is great news, we will have such a great time together!" said Reepicheep excited

"Yes, and Reepicheep?" asked Caspian

"Yes your highness?"

"Can you please go and find the two biggest, spotless, and newest bedrooms? I want my guests to feel right at home," said Caspian

"Yes, your highness right at your service!" said Reepicheep

"Thank you," Caspian said when Reepicheep nodded his head.

"My lady Veronica and Sir David!" Reepicheep waved and said before he ran off.

As Veronica, David and Caspian sat and stood there in a small silence Caspian looked at Veronica and gave a small smile, " So what would you like to eat for dinner?"

* * *

**A/N pt.2:So how did you like it? Was it good? Is it worth reading again and again? What kind of ideas do you think I should have for the big dinner? Okay well then you know what to do! Even if you like it or don't like it please share you re opinions"! ****And for the sake of our first, and newest black president....PLEASE REVIEW!! ALL OF YOU! YES AND I ALSO MEAN THOSE WHO JUST LOOK AND "HIT" MY STORY! IM WATCHING YOU! JKJK BUT PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY BRIGHTER! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A THOUSAND WORDS! JUST A SINGLE LETTER WOULD BE NICE! ONE WORD AT LEAST PLEASE DONT MAKE ME BEG!! ' ANNOYING! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! GET GOING I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! GOOD BYE AND GOD BLESS! I LOVE MESSIN WITH YA!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**Hello everyone and Happy February 6, 2009! I am glad to be able to see another and I'm are you are too! I have good news as well for you! Here is chapter five of the Interview with a King story and to let you ahead of time that it it pretty long and is not short like the other chapters. This is because I added more description and detail to the scenes to make them seem more real and humorous. I hope that is not a problem because I did plenty of research for this chapter and I certainly hope it paid off. Also beware, this chapter has two parts so this is part 1 which is long and then part two will be up soon. So sit back relax and enjoy my show or Veronica's show since its her story. Anyways have a good day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of C.S Lewis or Disney or Walden Media. Just my made up characters Veronica and David and the idea of this story! Thanks!

* * *

**An Interview with a King Chapter 5: ****Dinnertime Part.1**

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen we are now taking a tour inside King Caspian X's castle built by his great-great-great grandfather! This castle is so big that it could hold two America's, two Europe's, an Asia and a South America," David said as he held the camera talking into it when Veronica rolled her eyes. Veronica and David had previously asked for a special tour around the castle since they were staying for the night and it would also help for her show. Caspian kindly agreed seeing that they were hosting a TV show and wanted it to bring back. Before the tour Reepicheep said that he had to take care of some manners before the night approached and went his own therefore leaving the three.

"…Now if you follow me up these stairs I will show you to the throne room where our council meetings are held and many kings before me were crowned," Replied Caspian as he walked ahead of the two. They had been walking through the large, tall corridors that felt more like a museum because the walls were made of stone and looked very surreal. There were many doorways and passageways that Caspian told them about in case they would get lost because it was very confusing to get around.

" Hear that audience we are now going to enter the famous Throne room where all the Caspian's have been crowned!" David said as he directed the camera to his face talking into it as he walked up the stairs trying to keep the camera stable.

"….I need… to sit…" replied Veronica going out of breath as she forced herself up the stairs following David. As soon as she reached the last step she bent over and put her hands onto her knees to keep herself from falling over.

"I think you really need to exercise more," said David when Veronica gave him a mean stare

"Leave…me…alone," Veronica replied as she tried to regain her normal breathing level.

"You know this is on camera and I can blackmail you with it one day," said David as he held the camera and began to film Veronica

" You wouldn't dare…I'll just blackmail you back," Veronica replied

"Really with what?" David asked

"You'll…see" Veronica said trying to catch breaths

"Well think about it fast because you are falling way behind and this is just the second floor," David said

"I am doing…. my best," Veronica replied, "How many floors…. does this castle have…. anyway?"

"Eight… that is if you don't count the highest level which is more of a balcony where the soldiers keep watch," said Caspian overhearing her question and turning around

"Oh…great," Veronica replied as she let a huge huff and blew some hair our of her face

"Come pick up the pace sis, we don't want quitters!" David said as if he were a weight trainer

"…brothers," Veronica breathed as she continued to walk through the half lit corridors until Caspian stopped ahead of them In front of a door.

"And this is the throne room where we are about to enter," Caspian replied when he pushed the tall door open and stepped when Veronica and David just peeked in and stared in awe.

"Wow….very nice, very medieval aged looking," David said when he lifted up his camera to see the large room with lines of fancy brown wooden chairs all lined up and down the side and one big golden chair that stood in the middle which was mostly the king's chair.

"Amazing…" Veronica whispered as she stared in awe at the magnificent room and couldn't believe that a young 21-year old man had all of this to himself.

"It's alright come in, don't be afraid," Caspian replied when he turned around and saw the two staring unsure at the doorway. Veronica and David then looked at him and quickly got themselves together and walked into the room feeling a bit out of place.

"As King Caspian said this room has been here for generations and kings before him were crowned here," David said speaking into the camera

"Yes and if you come further inside you will see how big the room truly is," Caspian replied as his Spanish accent echoed throughout the room

"I am beginning to like this castle more and more, you are one lucky man," David said when Caspian chuckled

"Yes it is a honor to live in such a lovely castle and having your friends and family living here with you," Caspian replied

"Nice, hey V we should think about moving in," David joked when Veronica looked and rolled her eyes.

"Just keep the camera rolling," Veronica replied

"These over here are the member's council's seats and over here in the front is where I sit during the meeting," Caspian said as he walked up to his chair

"If you don't mind me asking, what are these council meetings about?" Veronica asked curious and David directed the camera to her.

"Oh I am glad that you asked that," Caspian said, " it is where I and the council members discuss political matters around the castle and the country. We also plan balls, celebrations, and even if we need to go war and we either come to an agreement or disagreement and all decided as a council,"

"Oh, sounds interesting," said Veronica, " So how many council members are there?"

"Well twenty-five, but sometimes it gets so crowded that we have to bring in extra chairs for people to sit" Caspian replied

"Must be some meeting then," David replied

"How old is this room exactly?" Veronica asked curious

"Hmm….counting back from my great-great grandfather's King Caspian V's reign, that would be approximately 5,000 years," Caspian replied when David and Veronica's eyes widened

"What! Really?" David asked in shock

"Yes when my great-great grandfather Caspian the Fifth's built this castle many have said that it was the most amazing castle in the country," Caspian replied

"I don't blame them," Veronica quietly replied as she explored the room. Just then when Caspian had his head turned to his throne seat David tiptoed up to one of the council chairs and sat in the seat rubbing the arms of the chair excitedly.

"Real wood," David whispered when Veronica noticed him and tried to shoo him off but he ignored.

"David, get off!" Veronica whispered harshly when Caspian heard and turned around to see David smiling politely and Veronica just standing there awkward.

"Oh I see you have made yourself comfortable," Caspian replied smiling

"Um….sorry about that , I know it's not right to just sit in other's people's _chairs_," Veronica said staring at David

"No its perfectly fine, nobody comes in here unless there is a meeting or an occasion like today," Caspian replied

"And I promise it will never happen again without your permission," Veronica said when her evil stare made David leap from the chair.

"No need to worry, now I would like for you to come with me to show you the kitchen and then the dining room where we will be feasting tonight," Caspian replied as he escorted Veronica and David out of the room .

They passed by the kitchen where they saw some of the cooks and the maids and Caspian introduced them to Veronica and David. They seemed very nice and greeted them but some gave then suspicious stares and continued what they were doing. They then left down the corridor where Veronica walked way behind because she knew it would be appropriate for the king to be ahead to guide and she didn't want to get her face in the camera. She was staring curiously at the castle that she was unaware when something hit her shoulder.

"OW!" Veronica shrieked. Both Caspian and David turned around when they saw her.

"What is the matter?" Caspian asked curious

"What…was that?" Veronica asked when she pointed to her right when she saw a tall figure clad in armor with a sword and helmet.

"….you were scared of that?" David asked

" It came out of nowhere!" Veronica said

"Oh my no need to be frightened by that, we just put that fake knight there for decoration and to frighten away enemy soldiers," Caspian replied when Veronica looked at it again and lifted her finger to poke the knight and when it didn't strike back she saw it wasn't real.

"Oh thank God, I was about to go crazy for a second there," Veronica said as she took a deep breath

"I think you almost near got that one covered," David replied trying not to laugh when Veronica gave him a mean stare and he quickly turned around.

"Sorry," Veronica whispered to the fake knight and followed down the corridor until they reached the opening of a big room.

"And this here is the dining room where we will be feasting tonight," said Caspian as he escorted Veronica and David into the room. The room was extravagant with a shiny brown floor and light red and orange walls with paintings and a large glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling. There was few statues at each corner of the room which looked like monuments or people or animals carved in stone. In the middle of the room stood a large, dark wooden table that extended from one corner of the room to the other and looked like it could hold around sixty people or more. There were many chairs with several designs on them from left to right and two larger wooden chairs sitting at each end.

_Amazing…._

"Awesome, Check out the chairs, looks so expensive!" David replied as he zoomed in with the camera.

_I have never seen anything like this…._

"…King Arthur at the rectangular table," David said when Caspian looked at him curiously

"Pardon?" Caspian asked caught off guard

"Oh nothing, it's an expression," David replied

"Oh… so for dinner will you both change into something different?" asked Caspian examining their clothes curiously.

"Well…we didn't exactly bring…elegant outfits," Veronica replied when she looked at her blue jeans and casual blouse and black shoes. She almost felt embarrassed to even enter the room without a shawl and a ball gown.

"Oh…I see, so are these the clothes you wear to dinner in America?" Caspian asked

"Well not really…not unless we are going out for pizza or something," said David

"Just him anyways," Veronica muttered under her breath. She did feel out of place that she didn't remember to bring anything "nice" and if she had known she would spend the night in a majestic castle with exquisite ballrooms and chairs then she would have brought better clothes.

"Well if you like I can call the maids to come up and pick out some clothes for you two to wear and then you can choose which outfit suits you best," Caspian replied

"Thank you so much," Veronica said

"Don't thank me…now on to the next floor where I will show you the main ballroom where we hold celebrations such as my coronation and then the next floor will be the library," Caspian talked as if he was a museum tour guide. Veronica and David followed behind quickly afraid to get lost. They passed the ballroom which looked like auditorium with about ten long white tables and with colorful flowers wreaths hung over the walls. They stared in unbelief and amazement until Caspian moved on and they past the room.

"Forgot to bring your puffer huh?" David asked sarcastic to Veronica as they walked up the stairway to the fourth floor

"Remind me to smack you," Veronica said

"Are you both alright?" Caspian asked when he turned around and saw the two have stopped

"oh…never better, " Veronica replied when she smiled at Caspian and frowned at David.

"Just taking in the beauty of this place," David exclaimed

"Alright, so when you walk over here there is the grand library where all the best books are stored and I often find it the best place to relax my mind," said Caspian when they entered the large library almost as big as the ballroom they had passed by.

_Wow….._

"Your getting all this on camera right?" Veronica asked David

"Yeah, don't worry," David replied

"This library has been here for generations and holds over ten hundred books with many different genres and styles," Caspian said

_I have seen nothing like this before…._

"…and I thought Barnes and Noble was huge," Veronica replied

"Pardon?" Caspian asked

"Oh nothing," Veronica said

"Trust me Barnes and Nobles has got nothing on this library," David replied

" So do you see anything you like?" Caspian asked wanting to know their opinions

"Yes…so many books…" Veronica replied

"Do you not have libraries back in America if I may ask?" Caspian asked curious

"Oh yes we do…it's just…not like this…not even close," Veronica said studying the room.

"Like you read anyway," David mumbled behind the camera.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked

"Huh, nothing," David replied

"Oh and would you like me show you a few of my favorites books that I would recommend to anyone?" Caspian asked happily

"Sure… of course I'd love to," Veronica said now happy that she got to see more of the library. She and David followed Caspian all through the book shelves looking at books and even reading some passages from them. He showed some books he liked and didn't like and told them how old the books actually were and what they were about. David has soon got bored and started to fidget with his camera trying not to sleep as Veronica was wide awake listening to everything Caspian said.

"Now that we have seen most of everything, I shall show you to your rooms," Caspian said

"Rooms? We have rooms?" David asked shocked when Veronica gave him a stupid stare

"Of course you do, my guests always have their own rooms when they come here. They have their own closet and the bathrooms as well," Caspian said

"Really, we have our own bathrooms?" David asked

"Yes, did you expect me to let my guests have a room without one?" Caspian asked

"Um… no, but this is paradise!" David muttered to himself excited when Veronica held her head down in shame and Caspian just laughed.

"Now come along with me," Caspian replied when Veronica and David followed upstairs up to the next floor.

"Just so you know I got dibs on the first bedroom since it's going to be a royal suite," David said to Veronica

"Um…all these rooms are royal its a castle," Veronica replied when she rolled her eyes. Caspian came to a halt when he stood in front of a large door and waited for Veronica and David.

"Here is a room one of you will be staying in and I handpicked it myself," Caspian said in front of the room

"I GOT DIBS," David mouthed to Veronica and shook her head and rolled her eyes. Caspian searched for the key and opened up the door.

_Oh…wow…._

"This is one of finest bed chambers here and as you can see the bed and those drapes are of the finest fabric," Caspian said when Veronica and David stared in unbelief. This wasn't any bedroom, it was a penthouse.

The room looked bigger than two of Veronica's bedrooms put together and to the right was the largest wardrobe a girl could ever dream of. There were two large windows covered with cream drapes that matched with the cream silk of the bed. The bed itself was a canopy king sized bed carved in dark wood with a cream cloth draped over it like a tent. It was breathtaking.

"Very awesome," David replied staring in awe.

_I have never seen anything like this…._

"Would you like me to show you the bathroom?" Caspian asked when Veronica only looked and barely shook her head. Caspian took this as a yes and walked straight to the left of the room and opened up the door. When Veronica and David followed and looked inside they couldn't believe their eyes.

The bathroom itself looked good with an large, round, ivory colored Jacuzzi bathtub with a silver faucet and a shiny tiled ivory floor with brown swirls painted in. There was also an white sink that looked more like a water fountain with a majestic look to it and a white ceiling that had a swirled design to it to match the floor. Veronica's breath was caught in her throat.

"…now this is a bathroom," David replied impressed as he filmed with the camera.

"You do not have bathrooms like this in America?" Caspian asked

"Well no…nothing like this," Veronica said

"Not even close," David replied

"How do you like it?" Caspian asked

"Its….beautiful," Veronica replied

"No its paradise!" David said when Caspian grinned

"I am glad you like it so much, wait until you see the other room," Caspian replied

"How many bedrooms do you have here by the way?" David asked

"Uh…well about…60," Caspian said

"WHAT!" Veronica and David said in unison

"Yes or more I think," Caspian replied

"You mean, there is more bedrooms like this one?" Veronica asked

"Yes, I would glad to show you more but I must prepare for dinner and I'm sure you will want to get ready soon," Caspian replied

"Oh dinner, I know I was getting hungry," David said rubbing his stomach

"Oh that's right…what am I going wear?" Veronica asked herself quietly

"I shall have the maids come up shortly and show you a couple of dresses and suits that you can choose from," Caspian replied

_I forget I have to wear dresses here…_

"This bathroom is cool but no offense or anything but the room is just too feminine for me and I would be way more comfortable with something more manly," David said to Caspian when Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I see what you mean, I am sure I can find something suitable for your taste," Caspian replied understanding

"Thank you so much!" David said happily, " So it looks like this rooms belong to you now V,"

"Really?" Veronica asked

"Yes it seems like your color," Caspian replied

"Well it is very nice," Veronica said studying the room

"So its yours, were all happy then!" David said

"Ok," Veronica said

"Excellent, I hope you do not mind me leaving to show David his room and after that then I will send my maids to come as soon as possible," Caspian said

"Oh…no I don't mind and thank you very much," Veronica replied

"Like I said no need to thank me, thank you for being my guests," Caspian said with a smile when he showed David out of the room and left Veronica to be alone.

_This is unbelievable…._

It wasn't long until Veronica found the courage to leap onto the king-sized bed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Wow This is awesome!" David replied as he looked around the room which had chocolate brown drapes and the bed sheets were colored white with black designs. There was also a wardrobe in his room that looked just like Veronica's.

"I am glad you like it," Caspian said

"Like it, I love it!" David said," Can I go check the bathroom?"

"Of course, and while you do that I will have to leave and go to the maids and ask them to bring some appropriate outfits for you to wear for dinner," Caspian replied

"Oh, sure no problem, I will be fine here, thanks a lot!" David said happy

"Your welcome, now excuse me," said Caspian as he left the room

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my new room," David replied when he talked into the camera.

* * *

A while later:

Veronica sat in her bedroom happily taking in everything and reminding herself that this was all hers during her stay. She couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to jump with joy. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Veronica curiously got up to see who it was but remembered what Caspian said earlier about the maids.

"um…who is it?" Veronica asked politely

"I am the maid Arielle, King Caspian has sent me to come and bring you some dresses he picked out for you," said the woman behind the door. Veronica then opened the door to see a short, fair skinned woman with short dark hair and brown eyes wearing a maid's dress. She looked about thirty years of age or older due her face and eyed Veronica blankly. She held about five dresses in her hand and seemed to have a struggle with them.

"Thank you my lady," The maid said as she walked in and set the dresses on the bed. The dresses were of different colors and all looked like renaissance dresses from the medieval ages.

_Oh I forgot…this is the medieval times…_

"Alright first I am going to have to measure you to see what dresses can fit you and then you will try on the dresses to see which one looks best," said the maid

"Um…how will you measure me?" Veronica asked

"Oh that is easy…with this piece of string I brought with me," said the maid

"Oh…ok…I am Veronica by the way nice to meet you," Veronica replied having forgot her manners.

"Yes, the king told me your name," said the maid, " but it is a pleasure to meet you as well,"

Just then without notice the maid pulled out her string and begun to wrap it around Veronica's waist when the maid measured her size and then began to measure her arms, and neck.

"Hmm… just what I thought, these dresses should fit you," said the maid when she took the string away.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked when she looked at the dresses and realized they would probably be too tight on her abdomen area since she wasn't exactly flat stomached.

"Yes now we can try some of these dresses on you to see how they look," said the maid when she picked up the first dress which was a long-sleeved light blue dress with silver designs along the sides and a V-neck chest line. Veronica went to the bathroom to try it on and came out when she looked in the mirror and nearly didn't recognize herself. The dress wasn't too big or too small, it fit just right and felt very comfortable on her almost like a night gown.

"Hmm…just what I thought it would be a nice dress for you but…it makes you look much paler than you really are," said the maid.

"It does?" Veronica asked studying herself

"Yes, well let's try on that dress over there and see how that looks," said the maid when Veronica looked at dress which was light red and seemed to be designed differently from all the other dresses. The dress was a gown with a white belt circling the waistline which exposed the upper shoulders and flowed in the back like a train. A few minutes later Veronica came out and the maid stared curiously

"Does it look bad?" Veronica asked when she looked at the maid

"No its very nice, but you don't look very comfortable in it, lets try another one," the maid replied when Veronica nodded and returned to the bathroom. Three dresses later Veronica began to feel tired and irritated with all the tucking and pulling she felt from the maid adjusting the dresses to fit.

"Um…not to sound mean…but I don't think these look good on me," Veronica said when the maid stared at her

"Of course but it doesn't seem like your taste so I have an idea of what would look very nice on you," said the maid

About an hour later:

It was about eight in the evening and some of the guests were already getting situated in the dining room where dinner would be held soon. Reepicheep and his mice army were among the first to show up along with a few centaurs and Telmarine soldiers dressed in royal attire. Soon after did Caspian's Professor, Cornelius show up and greet the other guests. Veronica and David were yet to arrive and the king was always the last to arrive.

"Hello, how are you Professor Cornelius I am glad to see you," greeted one of Caspian's soldiers who fought alongside the Telmarines before.

"Well am I glad to see you as well how are things with you?" asked Professor Cornelius

"More or less but I am glad that Caspian decided to have this dinner because I haven't been this formally dressed since I don't know when," said the solider

"Well from what Caspian said our two new guests will be showing up tonight and I am hearing that they are from another world like the kings and queens of old were from," replied Cornelius

"Hmmm…Interesting," said the soldier when he and the professor continued to talk. Just as the two sat to talk Trumpkin walked in with a blank look on his face.

"Why hello Trumpkin, how are things going with you nowadays?" asked TruffleHunter who was sitting by Reepicheep who was talking to his fellow mice friends.

"Here and there, you know," said Trumpkin as he went over to Trufflehunter

"I see you are matching with your green, very much like you," Truffle Hunter replied

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," said Trumpkin said unsure trying to find the right thing to say to a badger

"Well I wonder what these new humans are like, do you think they come from where the kings and queens of old do?" Truffle Hunter asked

"I don't know but I do know that my stomach hasn't given me a rest since breakfast," replied Trumpkin

"Hello America, I am currently walking in the corridor to escort Veronica to dinner and I must say these clothes do make me feel all decent," David replied holding the camera and talking. He wore a button-up dark green vest with a long-sleeved puffy white shirt underneath that was tucked into his black dress pants topped off with shiny black boots that the maid had brought him. Not too long after did David reach Veronica's room and knock on the door.

"Hold on," Veronica shouted from inside the room as David waited impatiently until he knocked again.

"Hurry up!" David replied

"Okay okay!" Veronica yelled when her footsteps came to the door and it slowly opened. David saw Veronica and took a step back to look at her. She had on a strapless dress that was combined with colors of blue, green, and yellow and peach and it gently flowed down to her feet. The shoes that the maid had given her were silver flat shoes and went well with her dress. Her hair was styled in an up do with two long curly strands hanging on both sides.

"Well, well this style of dress fits you, you should wear it more often," David replied when Veronica sighed

"Let's not make a scene and just go," Veronica said when she closed the door behind her when David held out his hand like an escort to prom.

"Come on we have to look presentable," David replied when Veronica gave him an annoyed look

"Fine let's just get the show on the road," Veronica said and roughly grabbed his arm

"Ouch why so sour? And I was just about to tell you how beautiful you look," David said

"Well... thanks," Veronica replied

"That didn't sound very thankful and might I add how happy Caspian will be to see you," David said

"I'm sure he will be now come on," Veronica replied

"Okay smile into the camera and wave!" David said when Veronica fake smiled.

"Can we get going now!?" Veronica asked

"Okay okay!" David replied

* * *

Meanwhile:

Everyone was situated in the dining room in their seats and began talking amongst each other awaiting King Caspian to arrive but all but two side chairs were missing.

"I heard these two guests are humans and have showed King Caspian these new inventions," replied one guest

"I wonder how they were able to get here without riding a horse," said one ofthe soldiers

"They are very kind people I met them earlier today," replied Reepicheep.

"I wonder if they will be wearing those odd clothes," replied a centaur

Just then before another word was uttered in came in the very talk of the whole room. Veronica and David stood there curious and awkward.

"Why are they all staring at us?" David asked

"Why do you think?" Veronica replied when she looked and saw every kind of animal, person, creature she could see. There were centaurs, minotaurs, fauns, a few mice, a badger, dwarfs, and humans like themselves. She began to feel a bit weird by this but quickly remembered this was Narnia and this was how things were.

"Is that them?" asked one of the people

"I think so,"

"Why are they looking at us so funny?" asked a centaur

"Um…hi everyone," David said waving his hand shyly and everyone just stared.

"Very unique humans," said one centaur

"I think we should just go sit now," Veronica replied politely when she tried to smile to everyone she saw while David escorted her to two empty near to the biggest chair at one end of the table. When they sat they felt all eyes stare them down and heard some whispers.

"I think they like our clothes," David said to Veronica who gave him a dumb stare and looked away.

"My Lady Veronica and Sir David, I am so glad you have finally arrived," said Reepicheep who stood up from his seat and bowed.

"Hello, Reepicheep, pleasure to meet you too," said Veronica when she giggled and bowed her head

"I might also add how amazingly radiant Lady Veronica you look tonight and you look might nice as well Sir David," Reepicheep replied. Veronica face flushed with embarrassment and David wanted to laugh but just said a plain "thank you".

"Is this china, look at how expensive these plates look?" David asked when he looked down with the camera where there was a designed bowl on top of bigger plate and then a silver drinking glass to the right. There was two silver forks and a silver spoon beside the plate on top of a carefully designed napkin.

"It's a castle David," Veronica replied. Just right after Veronica said that a man came into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the King is about to arrive!" said a man who walked in. Veronica and David faced the doorway where Caspian would enter.

"Hello welcome everyone!" said a familiar deep Telmarine accent. Veronica immediately felt nervous and worried about she looked and wondered what Caspian would think of her dress. She lifted up her head to see Caspian dressed modestly not showing off. Everyone else turned around and looked happy and went to greet Caspian. He wore a dark brown puffy blouse with a small white design on the sleeves and black boots to match. His long wavy brown hair made his face more brighter and youthful though still grown and mature. He obviously didn't want all the attention brought to himself which is why he didn't look so flashy but didn't mind too much.

"King Caspian how wonderful you look tonight!" said Professor Cornelius as he went to hug and greet Caspian

"Thank you professor but I don't need such a great compliment it is you guys who should be honored," King Caspian replied.

Everyone jumped from their seats to great the king while Veronica and David felt out of place and just stayed in their seats quietly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Caspian has arrived!" David said as he filmed the camera to himself then towards Caspian.

"How are you tonight?"

"I am fine thank you," Caspian replied smiling

"So Veronica anything to say for your audience at home right now?' David asked showing the camera on Veronica's face when she just looked as annoyed as ever

"I am as giddy as a cherry!" Veronica replied giving a fake smile then going back to a frown.

"Why the long face you re supposed to be enjoying this night not sulking in like prunes," David replied

"Well if I was sulking like prunes I wouldn't be here," Veronica said, " And you better not plan on blackmailing me with that either!"

"Yes MAIM!" David replied turning away from Veronica's face

"I should have chose the blue dress, it wasn't so revealing," Veronica grumbled to herself

"Oh don't worry sis you look great and I'm sure Caspian will go bazooka when he sees you," David said when Veronica rolled her eyes

"Will you stop acting like there is anything going on between me and Caspian because their is nothing going on and I would you like to stop making indirect hints that I like him or he likes me please," Veronica whispered harshly

"Okay…I'm just saying," David replied. Just after David said that Caspian's eyes turned over to see David and Veronica sitting at the table amongst themselves and wanted to go over there but he was trapped in by his guests.

"Um, excuse me, I will be back," Caspian said as he left out of the crowd and went toward David and Veronica. David then noticed Caspian standing there when he cleared his throat.

"Why hello King Caspian, how is it going?" David asked when Veronica jumped nervously.

"Hello sir David, Lady Veronica I am glad you have come," Caspian said

"um…hello," Veronica answered shyly when she noticed Caspian smiled

"I must say that you do look very lovely in that dress," Caspian said which made Veronica blush slightly.

"Thanks," Veronica replied when she looked down to her dress with a red face

"And sir David you look very decent," Caspian said nodding

"Thank you your highness but nothing compared to you," David replied

"So have you met all of my other guests?" Caspian asked

"Their alright," David replied

"Well don't be shy I will introduce you to them," Caspian said

"No that's okay…they already saw us," David replied

"Oh well I am suspecting you are hungry and I don't want to leave my guests starving," Caspian replied, " Everyone let's come to the table and begin,"

Just then everyone looked at Caspian and went to thier seats.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author Note: Hello everyone having a good night? Well I hope you are because I have a special surprise for you...Chapter 6 is up! And I am telling you that when I read it several times before I even posted it then it's good! I am just praying and hoping that other people (readers!) will like it too because that would just make my day! So please do me a favor and be so kind as to leave a review for me after you read? I will give you brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and cheesecake if you like it! And for those who have been with my story from the start, Thank you and I love you! So be prepared and sit back and buckle up because you got a good story coming your way! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: Please If I owned Narnia you think I would be here right now? No I would be off making my own version of Narnia or adding a new book ...well that's if C.S Lewis gave me permission.**

**Why are you still reading? Get on with the story and review pronto!**

**P.S: And thanks to my good friend VampiresWizardsCliquesOhmy because if it wasnt for her help I wouldn't have written such a great chapter. Give her most of the credit okay!**

* * *

**An Interview with a King: The Dinner pt.2**

Everyone began to take their seats when Caspian nodded his head and Veronica turned around to see a couple of men dressed up pushing small tables covered with white cloths with round silver trays on top. One man came beside Veronica and pulled the silver cover off of the round tray to reveal a fancy bowl of salad. The man placed the bowl on Veronica's plate as did the other men to the other guests.

"Um…thank you," Veronica said when she looked at her plate covered with green leafy vegetables, sliced carrots, tomatoes, green peppers, broccoli, and some celery. The salad was covered in a creamy salad dressing that closely resembled blue cheese.

"Sweet! I got my own male servant who serves me food," David replied as he snickered quietly

"Everyone eat up," Caspian said to everyone and they obeyed as they ate and talked with another.

"Hey Veronica do you know which fork to use for the salad?" David asked when Veronica turned to him and gave him a dumb stare.

"Please don't tell me mom forgot to teach you that," Veronica sighed when she rolled her eyes

"Very funny but I don't want to look stupid in front of everyone by eating with the wrong fork," David replied

"Trust me they wont be the only ones you look stupid in front of," Veronica answered when David rolled his eyes

"Okay whatever I am just confused here, there is a big fork and a medium sized fork," David said

"Well what fork is everyone else and I using?" Veronica asked when David looked around

"Okay I get it now you can go back to eating," David replied when he realized it was the the smaller fork

Veronica took her first taste of salad and began to chew slowly when she noticed the crunchiness of the salad. She tasted several different flavors both sweet and sour.

_Hm not bad…._

In the middle of eating the salad Veronica began to play around with the salad as David forked down the salad quickly. She rolled her eyes quickly at David when she slowly looked around at everyone else at the table and noticed they were all enjoying the salad and talking with another.

"So my lady, the king has told me a lot about you," asked a heavily set bearded man who sat next to Veronica. He wore glasses and looked middle age and spoke very wise. Veronica was caught off guard when the man smiled at her.

_Who is he again?_

"Oh…he has?" Veronica asked unsure of how to start a conversation with a stranger.

"Yes of course," said the man

"Oh," Veronica said

"Oh please forgive me, I haven't introduced myself to you… I am Professor Cornelius," He replied

"Oh, hi it's alright…my name is…" Veronica answered

"I already know your name, Veronica am I right?" said Professor Cornelius when Veronica nodded shocked

"Yes…and you are a professor?" asked Veronica curious

"Oh yes I have mentored King Caspian before he became king and he is like a son to me," replied Cornelius when Veronica smiled

"Oh that's nice," Veronica said

"Pardon me my lady, not to seem too nosey but I have learned that you come from the same world as the kings and queens of old do," Cornelius replied

"Well…yes," Veronica said when she noticed a servant man beside her take the half empty bowl from the table and then poured some kind of juice into her silver drinking glass. The professor's eyes brightened with curiosity and interest as Veronica spoke.

"Yes and you are from this country King Caspian had told me the name but I forgot it," Professor Cornelius replied

"Its called The United States of America," Veronica said

"Pardon me… the what?" asked Professor Cornelius

"Um…well we just call it America though," Veronica replied

"And this America it is united like Narnia is?" Professor Cornelius asked

"Well…you could say that," Veronica said

_But not that united anymore…._

"Wow, interesting, do they have kings and queens up there?" Professor Cornelius asked

"Well…yes, but in America...no, mostly in England," Veronica answered

"Really?" Cornelius asked excited, " How many do they have?"

"Um…well there is one queen in England called Queen Elizabeth," Veronica replied

"England…I have heard of that place before….that is where the kings and queen's are from I remember!" Replied Professor Cornelius

"Yes I think so," Veronica said

"That must mean you don't live too far away from them," Cornelius replied

"Well England is kind of an ocean away," Veronica said

"Pardon me?" Professor Cornelius asked

"Oh nothing its just that England is across the ocean from America where I live," Veronica answered

"Really....So that must mean you travel by boat?" Cornelius asked

"Well you don't have to now there are airplanes," Veronica replied

"What...Airplanes?" Professor Cornelius asked

_Remember…airplanes don't exist in their world yet…._

"Um, well they are these amazing inventions that can fly anywhere you want it to go, they are very long objects with big wings like an eagles but it isn't exactly like an eagle because it has no beak but it soars into the sky like a bird and it can goes very high in the sky way above the clouds," Veronica explained to a very concerned and excited Cornelius

"Please go on," Professor Cornelius replied fascinated by Veronica said

" I ride planes all the time because I have to travel from place to place and it makes me feel like I am flying in the sky all on my own," Veronica explained

"Wow, what a fascinating invention your world has made!" Professor Cornelius replied.

"Seems like they are getting along well," Caspian said to David as he nodded to Veronica and his professor

"Uh yeah, looks like it, I'm glad that she is opening up now and by the way the salad is delicious!" David replied eating the salad

"Oh thank you but I didn't make it," Caspian said laughing, " I just tell them what to make,"

"Well will the second course be as nice if you don't mind me asking?" David asked

"You'll just have to wait and see, but I guarantee you will like it," Caspian replied smiling then looked back to Veronica and Professor Cornelius.

"You know I actually added my own special herbal ingredients in the salad?" Truffle Hunter asked

"Oh yea tastes…very herbal-like," said Trumpkin chewing the vegetables awkwardly.

"So why do you think King Caspian likes about them so much?" asked a former Telmarine soldier to another

"I don't know, maybe he is trying to be nice to the odd foreigners," said another former soldier as he stared at the Veronica and David at the other end of the table.

As Veronica continued talking to Professor Cornelius Reepicheep interrupted their conversation.

"So lady Veronica I see you have enjoyed your salad which is a good thing," said Reepicheep

"Yes I have enjoyed it thank you," Veronica replied smiling

"Have I forgot to mention that those colors suit you very well especially with your fair skin?" said Reepicheep

"Thank you and you do look very noble and dashing yourself," Veronica replied giggling

"Thank you my lady!" Reepicheep replied as he stood up on his chair and bowed about five times which made Veronica laugh even more. Just before Veronica could say another word Caspian clapped his hands loudly.

"Everyone, everyone!" Caspian shouted over the room, " Can I have your attention!"

"Now right before the second course will be served I have organized a special dish that Truffle Hunter himself created and I hope you all will love it," Caspian replied when he waved his hand and the servant men returned holding silver trays. When one of the men came over to Veronica he lifted the silver tray to reveal a small fancy bowl and carefully placed it on Veronica's plate.

"Oh nice, soup one of my favorite foods," David said. When Veronica looked down on the bowl there was brown looking juice with carrots, celery, and beans with some spices.

"This is what I call Vegetable Stew, a delicacy of badgers everywhere in Narnia!" Truffle Hunter replied happily as he encouraged everyone to take a sip. Caspian was the first one to sip the soup when his face brightened and he nodded his head and everyone else decided to take a try.

"Come on drink up sis, Mama always said it was good," David replied

"I thought you didn't like soup," Veronica said looking at David curiously

"Yea I just don't like it when mom doesn't cook it," David replied

"Sure…that's before you spit it out," Veronica said rolling her eyes when she looked at her soup uninterested.

"Lady Veronica whats the matter, you haven't touched your soup?" asked Reepicheep from across the table which made almost everyone looked at Veronica.

_So much for embarrassment!_

"Well I am waiting for it to cool down some more, you know," Veronica replied nervously

"Do you not drink soup my lady?" asked Truffle Hunter who looked up to Veronica

"Yeah I do…I like soup," Veronica replied

"Yeah right," David said as he sipped a spoon

"Well I recommend you try this delicious soup you will love it and it is very healthy for you," said Truffle Hunter

"Well alright then," Veronica replied when she sipped a small spoon into her mouth to take away the attention

"So…how is it?" Professor Cornelius asked

"….good, it's good," Veronica replied nodding her head. A few minutes passed after everyone was finished with their soup and starting conversing with one another again.

"So what kind of foods do you eat in your world?" asked one of the men looking at David and Veronica

"Yes tell us some of your amazing foods!" Reepicheep replied

"Yes I would rather like to know what your countries foods are like," said Professor Cornelius. David looked at Veronica unsurely when Veronica turned away allowing him to speak.

"Um well…first off there is this food called "Pizza" it is this large round shaped pie covered with all kinds of toppings like tomato sauce, onions, peppers, chicken, pepperonis…" David said as Caspian and others listened to him in amazement and Veronica only shook her head.

"Wow…what an interesting food…how do you eat it?" asked Truffle Hunter

"Oh, you just take your hands and grab it from the bottom and bite it," David replied when there were oohs and aahs in the room.

_Yes very entertaining…_

"So this world where you come from is it like Narnia or Telmar?" asked one of the men who was tan and dark haired like Caspian

"Well…it is pretty huge if you know what I mean," David replied, " But I like it,"

"Very interesting and do they have talking animals and centaurs there?" Asked one of the centaurs curious. Just then Veronica and David exchanged looks at one another before looking back.

"Well…not exactly our world is very different from here," Veronica said

"You mean you have no dancing trees?"

"No dwarfs?" Asked Trumpkin

"What about centaurs?" asked another

"Well…no we don't have any of that," said Veronica, " But we do have some dwarfs,"

"That explains why they gave us such weird looks when they walked in," whispered one guests to another

"Not to be rude but have you ever seen a talking animal or anything from our world before you came here?" asked one of the men

"Um…well we do have kings and queens," replied Veronica as some of the guests gasped

"You do and what are they like?" asked Truffle Hunter

"Well we haven't really met them but I guess they are cool people," Veronica replied

"Their world sounds very boring, no wonder why they decided to come here," whispered Trumpkin to Truffle Hunter

"But it is not all that bad I mean we have good schools, televisions, cars and-" Veronica said

"What?" asked a few guests

"Oh…we have these inventions called "Television" and "Cars" in our world like you have horses and…chess," Veronica replied when some of the guests looked at her even more confused

"You mean that your inventions are like horses and chess?" asked one guest

"Yes well cars are more like horses in that they carry us around but only faster and you put gas in them," Veronica said when more gasps evolved in the room.

"You mean there are inventions in your world faster than horses?" asked Reepicheep in shock, " What a fascinating world you live in!"

"Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet!" David said as everyone listened intently and excited to what they were saying

"But I have to ask why did you leave there if there is so many fascinating inventions in your world?" asked one of the men

"um…well…" Veronica replied

"Now everyone I don't want my guests to feel uncomfortable with so many questions I think we should give them some space," Caspian replied

"But please King Caspian we want to know so much about this world they come from," said one of the centaurs

"Yes what they say is so interesting and quite different from this world," said one squirrel bouncing up and down.

"And what is that odd looking object that you are holding up like that?" asked Truffle Hunter when he looked at David and everyone turned to him to find him holding a camera in his hand. Caspian then looked at David.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind," David replied as he held the camera

"Oh no problem, this here everyone is one of the inventions that they use from their world in America," Caspian said as more gasps enveloped the room.

"You mean that is a "Car"?" asked one guests

"No…no this is a Camera," David replied when everyone gasped again, " This is what we use to film people?"

"Film?" asked Professor Cornelius

" Yes that is what they use to capture the essence and moments of life," Caspian replied dramatically

"Rather extraordinary box it is," said Reepicheep, " I got to speak into it,"

"Yes I can see that," Professor Cornelius replied as he looked at the camera amazed, " Do you mind If I take a look at it?"

"Um…sure you can just hold on a second," David replied as he pressed a few buttons and took it down. He then turned the camera off and carefully passed to Cornelius over Veronica who gave him a knowing look then Cornelius took it gratefully.

"My-my what an amazing invention indeed, only the most intelligent man would come up with this," Professor Cornelius added examining it with his glasses when Veronica looked warningly at David.

As Professor Cornelius stared at the camera in amazement all the attention went back to Veronica and David.

"So how did you manage to come here to Narnia if not by a horse or a carriage?" asked one soldier who stared curiously

"Um…well," David replied when Veronica gave him a warning stare as not to tell anything that really happened when David tried to play it smooth.

"You flied here by eagle?" asked one of the guests when Veronica stared at David wanting to know what he would say.

"Well…" David said looking at Veronica who waved her hands in defense and let him continue speaking. As Veronica sat there in deep thought she moved her head forward to try and sit up straight but when she did a part of her dress got stuck under the chair. She tried to shove the chair forward to try and free herself but the dress wouldn't budge.

"Is something the matter Veronica?" Caspian asked curious when he noticed Veronica

"Oh it's nothing…excuse me!" Veronica grumbled under her breath when she struggled to pull her dress out from underneath the chair when all of a sudden she turned around and her face and body hit something.

_Ouch!!_

Everybody's gasped and their eyes widened and David tried to hold back a snicker.

"Oh my lady please forgive me I am so sorry!" said the male servant who had a once full tray of food was all over the floor…and Veronica.

_Oh no!!!_

"OH! That's going to have to go to the dry cleaners!" David said trying hard not to burst out in laughter. There was also pieces of roast chicken and baked potatoes all over the floor and some food even sprinkled on David and Professor Cornelius as well. Veronica looked up to see food all over the floor and could even taste some food in her mouth.

Veronica's face and dress was all covered in what looked like gravy and tomato sauce and her face and hair was now styled with green peas, corn bread, and sweet potato.

_EWW Look at me I'm filthy!!_

"Oh my lady I am so sorry about that, let me help you!" Caspian replied worried as he stood up

"Don't worry my lady I shall save you with a napkin!" said Reepicheep as he jumped from his seat and stood on the table with a noble stance.

"No…no it's fine," Veronica said as she wiped some food from her face

"Are you sure my lady I will be glad to assist you," said Reepicheep

"No it's alright," Veronica replied feeling filthy and embarrassed to look like such a mess in front of Caspian and his guests and could not have felt more worse than this moment.

_I know I should have gone with the other dress..._

"Houston we have a problem," David said

"Um…is there anywhere I can go to clean myself up?" Veronica asked hurriedly

"Yes would you like me to-" Caspian asked

"No, that's okay I will go myself…excuse me," Veronica replied as she ran out of the room embarrassed and nearly slipped on the greasy floor leaving a worried Caspian, a snickering David and the whole room talking.

"Did you see how fast the food flew on the table?" asked one of the men

"Rather quickly I say," replied another

"Oh yes my lady must be upset at how ruined her dress is, and she looked so lovely in it," said Reepicheep

"Now this is something I could use for blackmailing," David said as he held the camera smiling

* * *

It didn't take long for Veronica to run and find a room down the hall that wasn't locked so she could clean herself up. Just then one maid happened to be walking down the hallway when she stopped and saw Veronica and noticed the mess.

"Oh I'm sorry my lady were you trying to get into that room?" the maid asked seeing Veronica's shame

"Yes,please," Veronica replied when she turned to see the maid

"Here let me help you," the maid said when she easily opened the door and Veronica ran inside.

"Thanks," Veronica replied when the maid nodded and noticed her discomfort and shut the door. Luckily nobody was in the room and the light was on and it looked like a plain room with a bed and dresser. She wondered who is belonged to but too worried about the food on her dress and in her hair. When she approached a mirror in the room she let a long sigh at the image of herself in the mirror.

"Oh look at me, I am a blob of chicken and sweet potato!" Veronica groaned as she looked at her herself. She first decided she would head to the bathroom and try to get the food off and then she would have to find some way to wash the dress and find something else to wear.

_Ewe… What else flew into my hair!_

She slowly tried to pick some food out of her hair when suddenly there was a knock on the door which startled her.

"Its me….Caspian," the voice answered, " I wanted to see if you were alright,"

_Oh no!_

Now Veronica felt even more embarrassed to know Caspian saw her like this and she wasn't even that confident to wear this dress and this just made it worse. She looked at the door cautiously and felt too nervous to open the door and looked back at herself in the mirror and only cringed.

"I promise I will not laugh if you are worried," Caspian replied from behind the door. Veronica had to admit that Caspian was a very nice person and always cared for people even if he didn't knew them. For some strange reason Veronica always thought that someone like Caspian would have been an uptight, self-centered jerk who only cared for himself like a typical king but instead Caspian turned out to be the exact opposite.

"Um…oh look at my hair," Veronica complained looking herself in the mirror, " I guess its alright to come in!"

Just then the door slowly opened to reveal Caspian peeking through the doorway to see Veronica.

"I apologize several times for this incident I know the servant didn't mean to do it," Caspian said with a sympathy look on his face as he walked towards Veronica, " The maid told me where you were,"

"It's alright, it was me who was clumsy," Veronica said when she tried wipe some food off of her dress.

"Here let me help you," Caspian said when ran into the closet and took out a towel. Veronica growled at herself again when the stains grew worse.

_Why do I bother with dresses?_

There Caspian returned with a small towel and tried to wipe some food off of Veronica's dress gently when the towel became stained also.

"Thank you but you don't have to do this," Veronica said, "You should be back in the dining room with your guests,"

Just then Caspian looked at her, " Nonsense, I must entertain all my guests including you and I want to help,"

Veronica couldn't debate with him because he wouldn't take no for an answer and continued to try and wipe the red and brown stains from her dress.

"Alright I think that the dress will have to be washed but the stains are starting to come off," replied Caspian

"Oh thanks," Veronica replied when she tried to remove some food from her hair when Caspian stared at it .

"Here let me," Caspian said as he eventually pulled out some pieces of crumbs and peas that was stuck in her bun and scalp and looked at it curiously before throwing it away.

"Thanks," Veronica replied quietly

"It seems as if your hair has stayed in place even with food," Caspian replied as he pulled out some bread crumbs, " Now you must be my official food taster from now on," he smiled and Veronica snickered.

"Did I hear someone laugh at my attempt of a joke?" Caspian asked when Veronica only giggled more and shook her head.

"Oh I look like a food monster or something," Veronica complained who looked down at herself

"Nonsense I have seen monsters and you are nothing of the sort…plus they are actually frightening," Caspian said which made Veronica burst out laughing as he joined in as well. They went for what seemed hours laughing and they almost forgot about the whole incident that happened before.

"I guess I should find something else to wear," Veronica said as her laughing calmed down,

"Alright I will go to the maid and ask her to bring you some clean clothes," Caspian replied

"Thanks, I don't know how to repay you," Veronica said smiling

"No need to thank me," Caspian replied, " Oh there is another piece of corn bread in your hair right in the back,"

"Oh there is?" Veronica asked when Caspian went to take the crumb out of her hair when he stopped and stared in Veronica's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment as their faces began to lean in to each other until they were only an inch apart. Veronica hadn't realized how wonderfully brown Caspian's eyes were until that moment. Caspian looked quickly from Veronica's hazel eyes to her lips when she did the same then they looked back into each other's eyes one more time before they moved in closer.

"Hey how is everything going in there?" a voice interrupted as it burst through the door without warning. Just then Veronica and Caspian turned away from each other to see David standing there with a curious look on his face.

"Um…I'm okay," Veronica replied nodding her head

"Hey Caspian how's everything?" David asked

"Im alright," Caspian said scratching his head awkwardly

"Oh and V I don't think you should come back to dinner looking like that, you may have to change into something else," David said as he eyed Veronica up and down.

"Yea I was about to do that," Veronica replied looking down. David could feel the awkward tension in the room right when he walked inside and noticed Caspian and Veronica's discomfort.

"Um…well... you're okay so Caspian see you back at dinner alright," David said when Caspian nodded to him and he walked out of the room silently.

There was utter silence in the room and Veronica didn't dare lift her eyes off of the floor to see Caspian awkwardly standing there as well.

A few seconds later Caspian cleared his throat and decided to break the silence, " I will get the situation taken care of and a maid will be here shortly to bring you clean clothes,"

"Alright," Veronica said quietly as Caspian walked out of the room and shut the door behind him leaving Veronica to think by herself.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Hello readers and Happy St. Patrick's Day (Even though im nowhere close to being Irish), I have good news especially for those have followed my story the whole time! I have update my story (Finally!) and have posted chapter 7! I know I am happy as well but it took me so long to finally finish this chapter (B/c of school, and so on) and I am glad that I finally have some time to myself to work on this story. Also before you read I will warn you that I have spilt this chapter into two parts because their is alot of things I want to write in so be prepared for a whilrwind of fun! So to continue on here is the lastest installment of as you now Interview with a King! Review and Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer:** **Once again if I owned anything to do with Narnia why on earth would I be here typing all this? Now ask yourself that.**

* * *

**Interview chapter 7: Learning New Things Take 1**

An hour later:

"I must say that dinner was brilliantly done I loved every bit of it!" said Professor Cornelius

"Yes and I am glad you enjoyed it," Caspian replied as he said good night to his professor and some others as they left.

"Please tell lady Veronica that I am deeply sorry about her having to miss out on such a lovely feast," said Reepicheep, " Especially that desert, so delicious,"

"Don't worry Reepicheep she is fine now and I will be sure to tell her," Caspian replied

"Alright then good night my king and sir David, tomorrow I shall demonstrate to you my swordsmanship skills!" Reepicheep replied proudly

David giggled, "Sure, I'd like that, good night there buddy," he said staring down to Reepicheep who bowed and left the room

"Good night gentlemen," Reepicheep replied as he left the room

"Boy did V miss out on some good desert," David replied rubbing his belly

" Yes I am sorry about that as well but I am glad you enjoyed it so much," Caspian said smiling

"Oh well yes I did," David replied, " I can still taste the strawberries,"

Caspian laughed, " It was fantastic, well I think we had enough fun for one night and I am sure you want to rest so I will be seeing you in the morning?" Caspian said

"Yeah sure good night my king," David replied half bowing almost copying Reepicheep

"Good night sir and enjoy your sleep," Caspian nodded his head as and David walked out of the room both walking in separate directions down the corridor.

Just then David when Caspian was out of sight he turned on his camera,

"So the dinner is over and everyone has left and now I'm tired and I hope all of you in New York have enjoyed this special night because I sure had fun. Stay tuned for more fun stuff tomorrow good night, David out!"

* * *

In the Meantime:

Veronica was in her room lying in her bed about to go to sleep after the maid Arielle brought her some clean clothes and then she took a quick bath. She evaluated all of the things that she had gone through today and just wanted to pretend that it never happened for the sake of her sanity. It was tough to be a new talk show host and ruin your image with pasta sauce and other foods all over your dress. No way would she be voted for an Emmy or any good award for that.

"_That's going to have to go to the dry cleaners!" _Veronica recalled David and the whole room staring with shocked eyes and her feeling like a deer in headlights.

_At least its over with and nobody will remember by tomorrow. Right? _

Veronica pondered over a few more thoughts before falling fast asleep in the silky sheets.

"_Everybody look what decided to grace us with its presence?"_

" _The giant beach ball has arrived!"_

"_HAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!" _

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Hey fatty did you eat McDonald's for breakfast today?"_

"_Yeah cause your fatter than you were yesterday!!"_

"_HAAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Hey what's big, fat and eats up all the food in the cafeteria?"_

"_I don't know, what is it?"_

"_Fatty whale! Ha-ha!" _

"_Everybody look out the jelly rolls are coming for you!" said one student_

"_Oh no everybody run for cover!!!" _

"_Stop it!"_

"_You're so fat, that when you tried to walk into the ice cream store you couldn't fit inside because you ate all of the ice cream!"_

"_Yeah cause you ate so much and left none for us!" _

"_Hahahahaha!" _

"_Hey why don't you go exercise before you explode in a gazillion bitty pieces!"_

"_Yeah just look at her big tummy, its so fat and round!"_

"_Stop it!" _

"_You're so fat that you can't even walk to school, you roll sideways!!!"_

"_You're so fat that when you walked in the classroom, the whole world had an earthquake!"_

"_Boom….boom!!"_

"_Leave me alone!!!!"_

"_FATTY MCFATTY! _

"_FATTY MCFATTY!"_

_FATTY MCFATTY!"_

"_STOPPPPP!!!!!!!"_

* * *

"NO….no…,"

" Lady Veronica?"

"Stop!"

"Lady Veronica, is everything alright?"

"Leave me alone!" Veronica yelled kicking and screaming in her sleep once more when she suddenly stopped and laid still.

"Excuse me…My lady…?" Veronica nearly jumped out of the bed and looked around wildly when she hazily saw a figure standing by the door.

"What, who?" Veronica asked startled

_Who is she? Where did she come from?_

"It is I Arielle the maid, I knocked at first but I heard you screaming," the maid replied

Veronica grumpily wiped her eyes tiredly and blinked several times before seeing clearly. The room was mostly dark with some light coming from the window behind.

_Oh it's her again…._

"Sorry to have startled you milady, I used a key and I wanted to bring you some new clothes to wear today in case you needed it," replied the maid

"Oh…okay," Veronica said quietly

"Forgive me for asking but is anything wrong milady?" asked the maid curious

"Huh, oh me, nothing, its nothing," Veronica said when she tiredly sat upright on the bed.

"Alright, well before I forget the king has to told me that breakfast will begin in an hour and you should arrive soon," the maid replied

"An hour, what time is it?" Veronica asked grumpily

"Why the sun has risen almost two hours before you woke up," said the maid

"So that makes it…eight or nine?' Veronica asked

"Pardon me?" asked the maid confused

_Oh I forgot clocks don't exist in Narnia…I am in the middle ages…._

"Oh…um I mean it must be very early in the morning," Veronica replied

"Actually noon will be in around three hours when the sun is highest in the sky," said the maid

"Yes I am aware…I guess I should get up now?" Veronica asked unsurely

"Well if you are hungry and you want to eat breakfast then I suggest you do," said the maid

Veronica wiped her sleepy eyes and yawned before saying anything, " What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know but you should get dressed to find out," the maid replied

"Okay," Veronica replied stretching her arms and yawning and sitting upright, "Do I have to wear something special today?"

"Oh I have just the perfect dress for you that you will like," the maid replied excitedly.

_Please don't give me another dress that will make me embarrassed in front of the king and his whole nation of people!!_

"Goody," Veronica said with an unsure smile

* * *

"Why good morning ladies and gentlemen over there in the United States, this is director/co-host David Williams standing in a bit for the miss Veronica Williams who has left me charge of this wonderful camera. I am now inside kitchen of the castle where all the cooks and so on and there to make food and serve and everything, " David replied as he filmed the kitchen from back to front

"Hi young man over there do you mind waving?" asked David to one of the servants who looked at David confused and waved unsure, "Isn't he a nice guy? I have some much interesting things to tell you and I would like you to meet and say hello again to King Caspian X!"

**(David turns the camera to a lost Caspian who then sees David and looks up and kindly waves to the camera)**

"And how are you this morning King Caspian?" asked David

"I am very refreshed thank you, I had a peaceful night's rest," Caspian replied looking relaxed, " And what about you?"

"Well I had a pretty good night's sleep, the bed was so comfortable," David replied

"Good I am glad you enjoyed your sleep, you look well rested," Caspian said

"Trust me I was out like a light bulb as soon as I hit the pillows," David added when Caspian smiled

"Well that is a good sign then," Caspian replied smiling just when a few men entered the room.

"So what are these foods that they are bringing out right now?" David asked seeing the servants coming out with trays of food.

"Hmm, well we have various things to choose from fresh toast, scrambled eggs, bagels, croissants, blueberry, banana, and strawberry muffins, pancakes with…" Caspian replied when David began to drool from hunger

"Okay that sounds good enough, no more detail needed," David said as he tried to avoid staring at the food hungrily, " See audience this is what you call breakfast,"

"You do not eat breakfast?" Caspian asked

"No, no, we do," David replied, "It's just not a big feast,"

"Then what do you eat for breakfast?" Caspian asked curious

"Um, well…maybe a slice of pizza, Lucky charms, etc," David replied

"That is a breakfast meal in America?" Caspian asked

"Well we aren't exactly…big on breakfast if you know what I mean," David said

" I do not?" Caspian asked curious

"Well, you see where I come from, we don't exactly have time to eat a big, balanced meal like you do," David replied

"Oh really… breakfast is the most-" Caspian replied

"…important meal of the day I understand," David said

"Oh you know that saying as well?" Caspian asked

"Yes my mother reminded me all the time when I was little," David replied holding the camera when some footsteps came walking in. David and Caspian turned to see a familiar face walking in.

"Why my lady Veronica how nice to see you are well to join us!" Caspian greeted when he got up from his seat and went over to Veronica who smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Good morning to you too King Caspian," Veronica replied nervously

"What's up V, had a good night's sleep?" David asked half-heartedly

"I did actually," Veronica said when she gently pulled her hand away from Caspian

"I am so glad you could make it, we have so many things to eat for breakfast," Caspian said escorting her to a seat on the other side of David closer to him .

"Wow, um where do I start?" Veronica asked when she sat down looking at the table amazed

"Well I know I am starting for the pancakes and inwards," David replied happily when Veronica rolled her eyes

"Start from wherever you'd like, eat as much as you'd like I am sure you are very hungry," Caspian replied when Veronica looked the table and decided to take some eggs, fresh fruit, a bagel and a muffin. She didn't want to look like a pig in front of Caspian or David so she tried not to put so much on her plate especially after that nightmare she experienced the night before.

"Mhmm, these pancakes are so delicious and fluffy," David replied forking a mouthful of it when Veronica looked at him in disgust and shook her head.

"And how do you like your breakfast Veronica?" Caspian asked when Veronica looked up at him.

"I like it, it's very good," Veronica replied before sipping some orange juice and barely biting her bagel with cream cheese.

Just then without warning a loud whistle blew in the air when David, Caspian, and Veronica turned their heads startled.

"Your left, your left, your left, right, left…!" a voice shouted as it approached the kitchen. All three people looked on curiously at to what was the noise until they noticed a small figure march toward the kitchen in front of ten other mice in double file lines.

"Left, right, left, and……HALT!" the mouse shouted and blew his whistle when the two rows came to a stop and stood silently, " At ease soldiers!" he commanded when the mice stood with their legs apart and their hands behind their backs. That was when it turned around to see David, Veronica, and Caspian at the table.

"Good morning my King Caspian, sir David and Lady Veronica," the mouse greeted with a bow

"Good morning Reepicheep!" Caspian, David and Veronica replied in humorous awe.

"Soldiers say good morning to the King, Sir David and lady Veronica!" Reepicheep commanded.

"Good morning King Caspian X, Sir David and Lady Veronica!" the mice shouted each with a head bow.

"Good morning," Caspian, Veronica, and David repeated as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Soldiers, attend-hut!" Reepicheep added when the mice immediately stood upright with their feet close together and their hands to their sides.

"This has to be on the show," David snickered filming the process.

"Soldiers order arms!" Reepicheep commanded when the mice lifted their hands to salute, "What do you say?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now un order arms!" Reepicheep commanded walking back and forth like a sargeant, " Soldiers you are dismissed!"

Just then the mice did an about face turn and took their seats at the table.

"Got this all on camera," David replied snickering

"Wonderful job," Caspian said smiling

"It is my honor to make your presence acknowledged at all times even at breakfast," Reepicheep replied as he sat in a chair in between Veronica and Caspian.

"And what a good commander you are, I may have to keep up with your army now," Caspian said half-joking

"No need to my liege, yours is of the finest I know," Reepicheep replied smiling as he took a piece of cheese and crackers as everyone else continued on with their meal and sat and relaxed.

" Oh please don't brag about me," Caspian said

"Well I'm stuffed, hey V do you want that?" David asked

"Yes, go get your own!" Veronica replied as bit her muffin

"So does anyone have any ideas of we should we do on such a beautiful day, we certainly cannot keep our guests bored by staying inside all day?" Caspian asked

"No its perfectly fine, I could practically live here," David replied when Caspian laughed

"Oh I have a wonderful idea!" Reepicheep jumped up from his chair excitedly

"Really tell me?" Caspian asked

"I did promise sir David and Lady Veronica that I would show them some of my excellent skills at swordsmanship today!" Reepicheep replied when Caspian's face brightened

"That would be a fantastic idea, would do you think of that?" Caspian asked them when they looked unsurely at each other.

"Please you will learn absolutely everything about sword fighting and it will be so much fun!" Reepicheep said

"Well…."David replied hesitant, " I never really held a real sword before-"

"Oh it will be fine, I will show you the best tricks and Caspian will physically teach you how to handle a real sword," Reepicheep said

"Wow to see David handle a sword," Veronica said when David glared at her meanly

"Oh please, you have to!" Reepicheep urged excited

"Reepicheep is the best swordsman I know, well besides myself not to brag," Caspian replied

"Well alright but I get to hold a real sword, like a real one right?" David asked

"Of course, we have the best handmade swords in Narnia," Caspian replied

"Than I'm in…but under one condition," David said when everybody stared curious

"What is that?" asked Reepicheep

"I learn how to swordfight if Veronica learns how to ride a horse," David replied when Veronica's face dropped to a frown.

"Oh what an excellent idea, Veronica hasn't learned how to ride a horse and today would be the perfect day!" Caspian said

"Oh no, I don't need to learn right now," Veronica replied nervously

"Please my lady you must, you will love it, it's the best thing ever to do!" Reepicheep said with pride when Veronica looked unsurely.

"But you don't want to waste time teaching me how to ride to a horse," Veronica said nervously laughing

"Do I hear someone backing out of a deal right about now?" David asked. Veronica gave him a "I will get you back for this!" glare when David only snickered.

"…Alright…I'll do it," Veronica reluctantly agreed when David's mischievous eyes went brighter

"Excellent it is set then, we will spend the day teaching David how to swordfight and Veronica will learn how to ride a horse in no time!" Caspian replied excited

"Yippee," Veronica groaned.

"I knew you had it in you sis," David said smiling when Veronica angrily stared and shook her head.

Today was going to be a long day.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**A/N: And there it is, I know, I know! Please dont kill me, I have a good reason for ending this chapter so quickly please dont hurt me :) So to make you feel a tinsy bit better, here is a small preview of what the next chapter will be about. Here it goes in three, two...**

"Alright, step back once, block, step to the right like this, swing your sword like so, and duck once," Caspian demonstrated as David watched confused.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" David asked

"Alright…step back once, block your sword using your right hand, step to your right side , then swing your sword slowly and duck your head as I slash," Caspian said. Veronica and Reepicheep looked in both amazement and humor as David tried to learn.

"Can I get a drink of water before I do this?" David asked

"Oh come on you barely even lifted your sword and now you want a break," Veronica replied in a playful voice. David growled and rolled his eyes.

_Twin sisters I tell you!_

"Now lets try again, this time I will do a six step demonstration and you will follow," Caspian said when David looked unsure.

"Come on big brother you can do it!" Veronica cheered when David rolled his eyes

"Ready?" Caspian asked

"Alright I'm ready," David said when Caspian suddenly yelled and jumped backwards, spun around twice, sliced his sword left and right, and did a diagonal slash to the ground before standing at attention.

"And that is the six step move," Caspian said when Veronica and Reepicheep clapped amazed and David just stared wide-eyed and gulped nervously.

"I guess it's my turn now?" David asked with a whimper

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Hi there! Livinglife20 reporting in that I have some good news for you and myself! I have finally finished the 8th chapter and have now posted it up!! Yes!! I have waited so long for this moment and its here!! Might I add that this chapter took so loooonnnngggg to write because I had so many ideas that I got so tired of writing! Well it finally paid off becuase I am don, and relieved and happy that its finally out and am looking forward to writing another chapter afterwards! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!!!! Have a nice day!!!**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to the past disclaimers I wrote because I am too tired to write ...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Learning New Things pt.2**

"Are you sure this is going to help?" David asked

"Yes of course it is the best protection ever," Caspian replied who stood nearby. David then looked himself in the mirror to see his from his opened helmet and shoulder pads to his knee pads, sword belt and boots.

"On no!" David groaned

"What is it?" Caspian asked concerned

"I left my Blackberry in my room or at V's house!" David replied angrily

"Your Blackberry?" Caspian asked curious

"Yes, I was positive that I brought it with me here but…" David said

"You brought your Blackberry?" Caspian asked

"Yes, yes you know?" David asked

"Of course I know what a Blackberry is, did you think I did not?" Caspian asked

"Well…no, you… have one?" David asked

"Of course, we grow them on trees and we pick them when they are ripe enough to eat," Caspian replied. Just then David stupidly held his head in both hands and took deep breathes

"I forgot this is Narnia!" David growled

"Why do you not grow blackberries In America?" Caspian asked

"Well, yes we do but that's not what I meant," David shook his head when Caspian eyed him curiously

"What did you mean?" Caspian asked

"Um, okay this might sound a little weird but I'll explain anyway…there is a brand new piece of technology in my world called a "Cell Phone" and which is a smaller version of a Telephone which is something that you use in my world to communicate with people if you do not see them face to face like I am with you…"

"Keep going," Caspian replied nodding his head

"So we use cell phones to contact each other and they have these little buttons that you press and these numbers appear on the screen which is the other person's phone number , when you dial the numbers you press one button "Go" or "Ok" and then it calls the other person and they answer on the other line," David explained

"Hmmm, interesting, so this "Calling" is like if a bird is sent to carry a message from the king?" Caspian asked

"Uh, well yeah if you put it that way," David replied, " But only faster,"

"Oh, so the phone is used like a bird to call the other person and tell them the message?" Caspian asked

"Yes, yes I think your getting it," David said

"I think I am, your world is very interesting I must add," Caspian replied

"Tell me about it I live there," David said when he looked himself in the mirror

"So, how do you like yourself?" Caspian asked stepping back from David

"Hmm…I guess…I mean it makes me look all knightly and princely," David said examining himself

"So you like it?" Caspian asked

"Makes me feel a bit heavy like I have 50 pounds on my shoulders," David said trying to move his shoulders, " But I guess it will do,"

"Good then because it suits you well and you should be fighting like a knight in no time," Caspian replied

"Yea lets see how that works out," David laughed

"Alright I am going to finish with my armor and we should get going out to the courtyard," Caspian said

"Okay see you then," David replied

"You'll be fine don't worry," Caspian said patting David on the back

"Thanks," David replied

_I sure hope so…._

"_Come on this is your time to be a man, can't back out now!"_ David thought as he stared at himself in the mirror

* * *

It was around 2 o'clock that afternoon when Caspian and the everyone else walked out into the courtyard. Reepicheep was so excited to teach David and Veronica that he jumped up and down the whole time and constantly ranted on about how good he was at sword fighting and fencing and all. Veronica had put on a dress that was appropriate for riding because it wasn't too loose or too tight and had on light armor shoulder pads, a vest for protection and a pair of leather boots. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail so her hair wouldn't be in her face during horse riding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is host Veronica Williams and we are now walking in the wondrous courtyard of King Caspian castle. Today we have a special treat for you, this afternoon the king himself along with the noble Reepicheep will my dear brother/camera guy David how to swordfight," Veronica said as she held the camera and zoomed it on David's face

"Whose the one to blackmail now?" Veronica said quietly when David eyed her meanly

"It's still me," David replied when he squinted in the afternoon sun which made his armor even more heated.

"I will have my time," Veronica replied

" And besides you forgot to say that you still have to learn to ride a horse," David said with a sly smirk, " So in the end I still have more blackmail,"

"How is Veronica riding a horse called blackmail?" Caspian asked, " It is not that hard,"

"Yes my lady Veronica should have no problem," Reepicheep replied

"You'll see," David chuckled when Veronica blushed even more. Horse riding and her didn't mix very well and more often than not Veronica would find herself on the ground rather than on the horse.

"Well let's see how you do at this first then we can judge," Veronica retorted glaring at David who sighed and looked over at Caspian and Reepicheep.

"Whatever," David mumbled under his breath

"So Why don't you explain what is it you're going to teach my brother Caspian?" Veronica asked as she directed the camera to face Caspian

"Okay well then," Caspian nodded, " Today Reepicheep and I will each teach David the basics or swordplay," he replied looking at the camera

"Okay this will be interesting," Veronica said turning the camera back to herself then to David who looked nervous

"No need to fret sir David," Reepicheep replied noticing David's nervous expression, " It is not as complicated as it looks,"

"If I may add I think that he is a bit more concerned about fighting you Reepicheep," Veronica said with a giggle when David gave her an annoyed look.

Reepicheep suddenly developed a bold expression on his face, " As any person or creature should be when they cross my blade!" he said with a nod and a twirl of his sword.

David tried to hide a gulp.

"But fear not good sir, no harm shall befall you!" Reepicheep replied

"Well except a few bumps and bruises perhaps," amended Caspian with a nod and smile

"Oh don't hold back you two," Veronica said, " The audience would love to see how real knights and kings fight!"

Just then David swallowed hard as if a rock was stuck in his throat and glared at his sister who smiled back angelically,

"Alright Reepicheep, which one of us shall challenge first?" Caspian asked

"Well your are king and I will not put myself to humiliation by trying to withstand you, so please go first," Reepicheep replied with a bow to King Caspian as he slowly backed up away from him

Caspian nodded, " Very well then, ready sir David?" Caspian asked. David looked at him.

"Uh, yes, yes, I'm ready," David replied moving forward a little hesitantly and turned to see a smiling Veronica waving with her camera.

_Here it goes….._

"Alright David," said Caspian as he expertly drew out his sword, "Take our your sword, and hold it in your hand like this,"

David began to draw his sword inch by inch out of its sheathe and when he pulled it out all the way he lost his grip and the sword fell to the ground. Veronica tried to hide a chuckle when Reepicheep and Caspian exchanged looks.

"Do they not teach fencing in America?" Caspian asked when he picked up the sword and handed it back to a red-faced David.

"Well…in some places, but uh, not really," David replied as he sheepishly took back the sword and tried to perfect his grip on it.

"Maybe he should start at the fundamentals of the basics…if you know what I mean!" Veronica said with a sarcastic grin on her face when David glared at her meanly.

"Remember kids, don't try this at home," David giggled nervously looking at the camera trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You know what a better idea would be?" Caspian asked, "Why don't you start this time Reepicheep?"

"Me?" Reepicheep asked amused

"Yes, you have a little bit more experience in teaching than I do," Caspian replied

"Well if you insist sire," Reepicheep said then looking at David, " Let's get started, shall we?"

For the next half hour Reepicheep taught David how to swing his sword, parry, block, and other defense moves and a few of Reepicheep's amazing techniques. Veronica looked on in amazement and circled around the two like a director to get some good footage. David soon picked up on quickly and was holding his sword with new confidence after they finished.

"Now that is what you call _skilled_ swordsmanship!" Veronica cheered when David's face dropped to a frown

"Good job you two," nodded Caspian, "You seem to have a gist of it now David so would you like to take a break before we learn to fence so we can teach Vero-"

"No, no he's fine!" Veronica interrupted a tad too quickly, " He'd like to get it over with, wouldn't you David?"

"Sure why not?" David sighed giving his sister a clear "You owe me" look.

"Swords ready!" Reepicheep said looking at both men who unsheathed their swords ready to battle, " ready….GO!"

At the sound of his voice, Caspian and David clanged their swords together as the metal shined brightly in the sun. After about ten minutes Caspian disarmed David and his sword flew out of his hand into the grass.

"Wow that was quick!" Veronica replied

"Good job my king and sir!" Reepicheep cheered

"Your turn now sis," David smirked when he looked and faced the camera, " And by sis, I mean sissy,"

"I'm surprised you let him beat you that quickly," hissed Veronica taken back by his remark.

David snorted, " No, what did you expect, for us to fight for hours? Gees Veronica I just learned all of that today, and Caspian has been doing it his whole life," David replied when Veronica glared at him.

"Well you could've put more effort into it!' Veronica hissed again when she looked over David's shoulder and noticed Caspian bringing his horse, Destrier by the reins.

Just then David looked on, " And be too tired to enjoy your embarrassment? No thanks!" he replied as he motioned to get the camera when Veronica sighed and David took it from her.

_Okay V, here goes nothing… Be tough now, girl come on!!!_

"Alright, everyone now it's time for Veronica to ride a horse," David said speaking to the camera, " Watch carefully folks, this is a historic moment in the making, possibly a miracle," he zoomed the camera on Veronica and Caspian

"Alright Veronica, just place your foot in the stirrup, and hoist yourself up and over," Caspian instructed

Veronica did as told and tried hard but when she hoisted herself up, her foot lost balance and she fell to the ground with a loud THUMP!

"Yup definitely a miracle!" David giggled when Caspian helped Veronica off the ground as she brushed herself off.

"Here like this," Caspian said kindly when he mounted the horse himself and sat on the saddle for a second or two and then came back down.

Veronica nodded when David stepped closer to get a better view. She took a deep breath and placed her foot in the stirrup and then hoisted herself up and… over.

_Yes I did it!!!!_

With a very pleased smile, Veronica sat on the saddle.

"Ladies and gentlemen you just witnessed the beginning of a miracle!" David shouted, " But can she ride a horse?" he asked sarcastic

Veronica glared meanly at David who walked around Destrier aiming his camera from Veronica to the horse's hoofs.

"Just look at this beauty, such soft skin," David replied when the horse saw the camera and started to back up slightly. David didn't noticed this and moved a half-step closer when the horse made a neighing noise and lift his front legs up.

"Ahh!" Veronica wrapped her arms around the horse's neck when Caspian tried to calm him down and bring him back to all fours.

"Uh oh!" David said when he realized what he had done and stepped back a good distance. Destrier calmed down and went back to all fours when Caspian rubbed his head and neck and Veronica loosened her death grip.

"Are you alright my fair lady?" Reepicheep asked as he stepped toward the horse. Just then, Destrier jumped back suddenly causing Veronica to fall off landing on her back on the grass. Caspian then reached up to grab the reigns, but the horse kicked wildly, and ended up hitting him in the shin. The king eyes widened slightly at the pain, but nevertheless brought Destrier down. Guards from around the courtyard were starting to run toward them to help.

"Sire-"

"No Reepicheep," groaned Caspian, as Destrier, seeing the mouse, started moving again.

This time he moved back, and accidentally stepped on Veronica's ankle. She screamed in pain, as she heard a bone crack. Caspian pulled on the horse'sreigns until he was a safe distance away from her.

"I felt that… ouch," mumbled David.

Reepicheep, not understanding why Destrier was acting this way, stepped forward to try to help.

"Reepicheep get out of here!" Caspian shouted, as he pulled back on the horse's reigns with all of his strength.

Despite Caspian's most valiant efforts, Destrier was still stronger. The horse charged forward, causing Caspian to fall to the ground underneath the horse. Caspian covered his face with his arms as Destrier ran forward. The horse's back legs stepped on Caspian's elbow, causing him to cry out as the bone snapped.

"Get him," cried Reepicheep, as he pointed toward Destrier who was running around the courtyard in a panic.

The guards ran toward the speeding horse, trying, but failing, to grab holdof the reigns. More often than not they ended up on the ground as turned to camera to the two people in pain on the ground, then to the crazed, wild horse, and then turned it around so it faced him.

"The V Williams show is experiencing some technical difficulties" Davidsaid, trying to not smile. Behind him Reepicheep could be seen standing on top of Destrier's head pulling on the reigns **(how the little mouse got up there was anyone's guess).**

David made a sound similar to a TV that wasn't working, and shook thecamera. He then placed a large hand on the camera and turned it off.

* * *

**Later that night:**

After being bandaged up and given some healing herbs from Truffle Hunter, Veronica sat alone in her room in deep thought. Interrupting her thoughts there was a gentle knock on the door.

"It's Caspian, may I come in?" Caspian asked from behind the door. Veronica was a little startled but remembered that he only to check on her.

"Come in, Veronica said

" How is your ankle?" Caspian asked, opening the door. Veronica chuckled when she looked at her wrapped leg that was lifted by pillows.

"Well broken but fine otherwise," Veronica replied, as Caspian nodded

" I should have remembered that Destrier was afraid of mice, " sighed Caspian

Veronica nodded

"I mean no offense Veronica, but… you will understand if you're no longer allowed to go near Destrier or any other horse right?" Caspian asked with a straight face

"I understand," Veronica said as she nodded and then laughed. Caspian started to laugh along a little as well when he looked at his own wrapped arm.

"I guess we should both steer clear of horses for right now," Caspian replied chuckling

Veronica stopped laughing and just sighed and nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" Caspian asked

"Oh, no please go ahead," Veronica said when Caspian sat to the side edge of the bed making sure not to go near Veronica's injured leg.

"I'm so sorry again," Veronica said

"For what?" Caspian asked

"For hurting your arm, for being a terrible learner at horse riding…everything," Veronica replied when Caspian frowned

"No, You did very well today and Destrier was just frightened that's all. You did not do anything wrong including my hurt arm," Caspian said

"I wonder how long this leg will take to heal itself?" Veronica asked looking at her leg

"Hmmm, well from my perspective, I am guessing it will be a couple of weeks before you can fully walk on that leg again," Caspian said examining the leg

"What? But that means that I have to hop around and I will have to return back to New York looking like this Oh no!" Veronica groaned putting her hand over her head

"Don't worry Veronica you don't seem like the type to give up and I know you will heal in time because you're young and strong like me!" Caspian said with a kingly pose when Veronica busted in laughter and Caspian followed.

"You know your one of the funniest kings I know by far," Veronica replied wiping her eyes

"I am? Wow it is such an honor to be known as a humorous king!" Caspian laughed when Veronica started to hiccup.

"Oops! I think I got the hiccups now," Veronica replied covering her mouth

"Hiccups? You have those in America as well?" Caspian asked amused

"Yes," Veronica nodded, " Hiccups are very common in America when we laugh too hard,"

"Yes I know that but I didn't know that you hiccupped," Caspian replied when Veronica blushed

"Oh, I'm sorry… that was very unladylike of me," Veronica said embarrassed when Caspian smiled

"No, no it's alright, it's just I haven't had much laughter in a long time. It feels good to know I can laugh again," Caspian replied shaking his hair

"Yeah, me too," Veronica said, " Like they say, Laughter is a medicine!"

"It's one of the best known," Caspian chuckled

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!!!Happy 1st weekend of April yay!!!!! I know I am happy you know why?? Cause only a few days left til Easter and only two more months left til summer vacation!!:) I hope you are happy because I am!! So to continue on I am also happy because I am able post chapter Nine up so quickly because I didn't think I would post it so quick! Look at me writer on the roll ha ha!! I am so proud of myself because just a couple days ago I was like I am not going to finish this chapter in time until next week and now it's here and I am back to the act!!! Oh and I made up this chapter all on my own....for this first time in a while b/c i had such great helping hands from people like Vampirescliques and Naomi! Such great peps! So without further ado I would to introduce my newly posted chapter of Interview with a King!! Enjoy and leave me some review desserts!! he he**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever own Narnia or anything to do with it....wish i could but no....So go ahead and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****The Fun Begins Pt. 1: Take 9. **

"How many times does this girl need to eat?" grumbled David, " I'm afraid if she orders anything else the whole kingdom will run out of food!"

_As if that won't be a surprise!_

It had been a day after and Veronica was still in bad condition from the fall and was ordered to strict bed rest until her leg was fully healed and because Caspian wouldn't have it any other way. Veronica had ordered a series of things during the day and now it was David's turn to handle the tasks since the maids, Caspian, and everyone else was busy.

David had been struggling with the tray of food and did his best to walk slowly enough to not drop it and be ordered to walk all the way back to the kitchen and get another tray.

"Whenever I hurt my legs, she better do the same for me!" David groaned as he reached Veronica's room and gently knocked on it afraid to drop the tray.

"Come in!" Veronica answered from inside. David then gently turned the knob and kicked the door open with his free feet and walked in sideways.

"And here is what you ordered and I told the cooks to make you some extra butter this time," David said as he walked over to Veronica's bedside and placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Oh great thanks, my stomach has been growling like crazy!" Veronica replied rubbing her stomach and looking at the tray of food.

"Yes I can see that so I brought what you ordered, some fruits, two slices of cinnamon flavored toast with grape jam on the side, a cup of tea, a glass of cranberry juice, and two turkey sandwiches with cheese," David said without stopping to breathe

"Why thank you dear brother, how nice of you to remember to bring your sister some food," Veronica replied happily

"Yeah, sure, Caspian insisted on it so I just obeyed," David shrugged

"Wow you actually obeying somebody besides your mother, how very noble of you," Veronica replied teasingly as she bit a slice of toast.

"Look the only reason I "obeyed" was because Caspian promised to teach me some lessons on archery tomorrow," David answered when Veronica nearly laughed

"You….archery lessons?" Veronica said with a sarcastic shocked look on her face as she took another bite of toast.

"Yes me archery lessons! Is there anything wrong with that?" David asked curtly

"Well… have you ever held or touched a bow or arrow before in your life?" Veronica asked when David frowned

"As if you ever tried to hold one yourself. Dare I remind you of your failed attempt at -"David replied when Veronica suddenly grabbed the glass of cranberry juice with a warning look.

"Go ahead say it…I dare you!" Veronica said with a mean glare making David back up.

"Okay, okay I won't say it. I have a clean shirt on, please don't ruin it!" David replied holding his hands up defenseless in the air.

"Smart choice brother," Veronica said when she placed the glass of cranberry juice back onto the tray and grabbed some fruit.

"So…how's life treating you, you know with one leg?" David asked when Veronica slowly glared at him

"For the last time David, I am not a handicapped or paralyzed, I had an accident and my leg is simply broken and will heal back to full capacity!" Veronica declared annoyed

"Gees chill out it was just a question, no need to go all PMS on me!" David replied when Veronica grumbled

"If I was really on PMS, you wouldn't be standing here with two legs right about now!" Veronica replied rolling her eyes

"Why because I could be paralyzed or handicapped and put to bed rest?" David asked when Veronica shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Please…go…!" Veronica replied through clenched teeth

"Why because of what I said, come on -"

"leave….I said…go!" Veronica said deeply breathing

"You know it was just a-" David replied before Veronica picked up the cranberry juice again when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Um…who is it?" Veronica asked

"It is I Reepicheep! I have come to check on my fair lady's condition," he replied from behind the door.

"Okay you may come in!" Veronica answered

"Alright my lady but I am afraid I am not tall enough to reach the doorknob," Reepicheep mumbled

"Oh, right I forgot, okay David will get it!" Veronica replied looking at David vindictively.

"Sure what are brothers for," David mumbled when he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a happy mouse with a red feather on his head.

"Why thank you sir David, it is a pleasure," Reepicheep said nodding his head to David and David nodded back .

"Your welcome, you just saved my life you don't even know," David said sideways glancing Veronica who put the juice down but gave David a mean look before staring at Reepicheep.

"Hello Reepicheep I'm glad to see you," Veronica replied

"Likewise my lady, it is I who should be joyous in seeing you. Your sunlight radiance has not diminished one bit even when bedridden," Reepicheep said with a noble bow as Veronica covered her red cheeks and David tried to hold back a giggle.

"Thank you," Veronica smiled

"So how are you feeling today my lady, still may need some more healing right?" Reepicheep asked approaching Veronica's bedside

"Well I am not feeling so bad today since TruffleHunter's herbs worked so well but I am angsty to get back on my feet," Veronica trying to sit up straight.

"I am so sorry that you have to go through this misery, it is sorrowful to my heart that you have to be sentenced to such a horrible condition by that horse of Caspian's," Reepicheep replied looking sympathetic

"Its okay really, it wasn't anyone's fault and plus it was my first time and nobody's perfect," Veronica said

"Well that is true my lady, but you are nothing short of radiant perfection in my eyes," Reepicheep replied as he took Veronica's hand and kissed the top of it.

_Where's that camera when I need it?_

David thought to himself snickering on the inside.

"Yea so it seems like you two need some time so I'll just go to bed so I can be prepped up for my archery lesson tomorrow," David said proudly.

"Archery, what a fine sport to take part in my sir! I know you will do as well than when I taught you how to sword fight," Reepicheep added when Veronica snickered

"Yea and he'll try to an pull the arrow and then drop it to the ground because its too heavy," Veronica said teasingly when David glared

"Uh huh just like you'll fall of the bed if you don't hold on to the saddle tight enough," David retorted when Veronica gasped and her face turned into a frown

"Uh my lady are you alright?' Reepicheep asked watching the two death glare each other.

"You are soooo lucky that I cannot walk because I would-" Veronica said when David interrupted her

"You would what? Blackmail me into riding a horse myself and see if I am clumsy enough to fall off?" David asked.

_Breathe. Veronica….breath.._

"Take that back," Veronica growled

"Why should I?" David replied sarcastic

"Um would It be more suitable for you if came back tomorrow my lady?" Reepicheep asked unsure

"What? No It's fine… its David who is about to leave," Veronica replied when she looked at Reepicheep

"Yup and I will see you both in the morning," David said, " I'm sure you two need to catch up on a lot of things," he said as he winked at Veronica who scoffed at him and left.

"Finally, now I'm at peace," Veronica replied picking a piece of fruit to eat then looking at Reepicheep who stared quietly and innocently at her

_Oh I am such a selfish pig!!_

"Oh forgive me, would you like something to eat Reepicheep there is some cheese and bread here if you like?" Veronica asked

"No my lady I am fine, feel free to enjoy your meal for I know you must be hungry from all of those healing herbs TruffleHunter has been giving you," Reepicheep replied

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked putting a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Yes I am perfectly fine, it delights me to see you getting your appetite back which is a good sign," Reepicheep replied nodding

"Well having an big appetite is not always a good sign if you know what I mean," Veronica said

"I do not," Reepicheep replied, "Explain to me"

"Oh well I mean, sometimes having a big appetite can sometimes lead to overindulging and obesity," Veronica said when she looked down in embarrassment.

Reepicheep's face went from confused to realization of what she was talking about, " Oh my lady, please do not disgrace your wonderful body figure, I can't take that kind of speak. I for one think you are a marvelous creature sent from heaven to bring grace and peace into this world we live in," he ranted on nobly

"….really?" Veronica asked shocked

"Why of course I see the way our king and how everyone in this castle has taken a simple liking to you," Reepicheep added

"You do?" Veronica asked

"Why yes they would be mad not to love everything about you my lady," Reepicheep replied when Veronica looked down in flatter

"Oh please don't exalt me, I do not need it. I'm just a simple city raised girl," Veronica said chuckling

"Well to me your not," Reepicheep replied, " I have not met a lady as radiant and intelligent as you are,"

"Once again you are a wonderful, sweet, noble mouse," Veronica added laughing and giving Reepicheep a small peck on his cheek

"Why….thank you my lady…I did not expect such a friendly gesture," Reepicheep said hiding his blush making Veronica laugh louder

"Well just consider me as your good friend from now on, because you are mine now," Veronica replied

"Really, why it will be an honor to rename myself, Reepicheep "The Noble Friend of Lady Veronica"!" Reepicheep said standing up and lifting his sword into the air making Veronica laugh.

"That you are Reepicheep, that you are!" Veronica said finally feeling happy for once that day.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Your majesty, your majesty!" cried a voice breathing heavily.

Caspian was busy with his work examining and reading papers with his reading glasses in the study room when a sudden knock interrupted his thoughts.

"King Caspian, King Caspian!" cried a soar squeaky voice

"Who is it, um come in!" Caspian replied concerned as to who it was

"I cannot reach the doorknob its too high!" The voice replied when Caspian giggled and went to the door and opened it to see a tiny innocent squirrel looking at him.

"Why hello there and what is the matter?" Caspian bending his head down to the squirrel who breathed heavily

"King …Caspian…we need you-the….throne….room…its-an…emergency!!" The squirrel replied gasping for air when Caspian's face changed to serious

"Why what is the problem dear friend?" Caspian asked curious

"I do not…know…but Aslan…said," replied the squirrel nearly changing colors.

"Oh, um alright I will be there shortly, tell them I am on my way!" Caspian replied nodding his head to the squirrel who bowed his head and lazily began walking down the hallway to the throne room.

_I wonder what this could possibly be about now…I guess I will find out…and Aslan?_

Caspian fixed a few of his things and left the room running down the hallway.

To be continued…

* * *

"_It is done….the portal is open again…." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So how did I do? Tell me...go ahead, press Review, don't be shy!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!!!! HE IS RISEN!!!!! I like this holiday because it is so special and it brings back so many good memories for me from all the previous Easters I have had! I do hope you are enjoying yours as well 'cause we only ge one Easter a year SO...ENJOY IT! SEND SUM LUV!!! Anyways I wanted to hit you with a surprise 'cause HERE'S the big 1-0!!! **

***Throws confetti, jelly beans, chocolate bunnies and blows horn* **

**I love it!! The tenth chapter is Finally here....Read, Relax and enjoy the story....hope you like it!!!**

**And a BIG shoutout to my amazing friends who helped me to write this beautiful chapter here. Miss Naomi Friesen, Vampireswizardscliques!! Luv Yall!! Thank yoo so much!!**

**Now onto the...**

**Disclaimer:** **I have never owned Narnia, Disney or Walden Media. I don't have money, Im not rich, and of course Im not C.S. Lewis who is...okay...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Fun Begins Pt.2 Take 10**

**Three....two...one...**

**ACTION!!!!**

"Hello and welcome to the V Williams Show. I am your host V. Williams in crutches but still strong we are ladies and gentlemen on this fine day in the wide open field of King Caspian's castle waiting patiently for David to fire his first arrow, everyone watch closely," Veronica replied.

"READY!!"

(**The camera focuses on David as he holds the bow in his left hand while his right hand is holding back the bowstring that will let the arrow go free) **

"AIM!"

"Okay here it comes, David is about to aim fire!" Veronica replied

"FIREEE!!!!"

(T**he camera zooms in as the arrow flies in mid air) **

"And its off, David has unleashed the arrow! Where will it go? where does it land?!" Veronica shouted

"Yes!" David cheered but then looked and noticed the arrow heading for the ground instead of the target ahead of him, "No!!!"

**(Veronica holds the camera steady as the arrow flew to the ground like an airplane crash) **

"Oh and yet another unsuccessful attempt at shooting an arrow has been made yet again by sir David the knight," Veronica replied

"Ugh!" David cried, "I almost I hit the target!"

"Well maybe this is a clear sign David, leave archery to the professionals," Veronica snickered

"Oh you're the one to talk, Miss -leg-on-crutches!" David shouted angrily addressing Veronica's two crutches that laid beside her on the seat.

"How dare y-" Veronica growled when the archer ran in front of David

"Please sir David, no need to take out your frustrations on the lady, just more practice and you will be fine," replied the archer who was a couple years older than David and stood at 5" 11" with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah what he said and what did I do!" Veronica shouted

"Just for once, FOR ONCE would I like to be good at something!!" David shouted like a madman

"Whoa, seems someone forgot to take their mood meds this morning," Veronica teased pretending to be scared when David glared at her meanly

"Oh you shouldn't even be talking right about now!" David growled

"It will be alright sir David just more practice and you will be able to shoot an arrow perfectly," said the Archer

"Yeah and a lot of time it will need," Veronica replied snickering zooming in on David's angry face

"You know maybe your whiney voice scared the arrow away!" David said shooting Veronica and angry look

"My voice? Am I the one yelling like a madman walking down 34th street in Manhattan?!" Veronica retorted

"Oh! I have had it! I've had it with you, with this bow, and that stupid wind that keeps blowing away all my shots at victory!" David shouted into the sky scaring the Archer man next to him

"Okay while David learns to tone down his frustration we will go on a short commercial break and return after these messages," Veronica replied

**(Camera cues to commercial)**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Reepicheep and Caspian had been in the library where they were having a long conversation about something.

"I just…I can't believe it," Caspian replied holding his head in doubt

"Well if it makes you feel better, are you in need of anything else for the moment?" Reepicheep asked

"No, I am fine, just keep an eye on my guests outside will you?" Caspian asked, "I have a few things to do,"

"Of course sire, I shall," Reepicheep said, "Shall I alarm them?"

"No, no don't worry about it," Caspian shook his head

"Alright my king, I shall return shortly," Reepicheep replied bowing his head and turning his heel to leave Caspian's study room.

Caspian then sat in his chair rethinking everything that took place the night before and couldn't comprehend half of the stuff he learned. Aslan's appearance was the most shocking and it was a moment he could never forget

"_It was bound to happen, Son of Adam," Aslan bent his head to Caspian_

"_What was bound to happen, Aslan?" Caspian asked curious_

"_Things are about to take a turn and I don't exactly mean for the better," Aslan replied_

"_What are you talking about?" Caspian asked more curious_

"_Things might never be the same after today," Aslan replied very serious _

"_Never be the same?" Caspian asked wondering_

_Aslan heavily sighed and began to brush his mane when his eyes returned to Caspian._

"_Son of Adam, there are things and people that are not very trustworthy and for that reason we will need more help than expected," Aslan said when Caspian's face went from confusion to expressionless._

"_More help?" Caspian asked worried, "What is going on?"_

_Aslan sighed when he pulled something out from his golden furry skin that he showed Caspian, " Read this,"_

_Caspian saw the pamphlet and gently took it from Aslan and curiously began to read._

_**To your majesty and to all people of Narnia I have very important news for you. I as ruler emperor will no longer stand by and watch another king, especially one who is not fit to rule take charge over MY land! I have been a loyal servant all these years and I will not stand by and watch a new king take my throne! I am giving you a stern warning that you be VERY careful and watch your every step!**_

_**You have four to five weeks to surrender your title or I will take the throne force! You make the choice ! I will be waiting….**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Anonymous dictator II**_

"_But this cant be true, can it?" Caspian asked in utter shock_

"_I wish it weren't, even I was surprised," Aslan replied_

"_But how can you be so calm about this, someone is trying to sabotage our kingdom and take my throne away, just like Miraz!" Caspian said angrily _

"_Please Caspian, everything has is time and so does this which is why we will need more help than I expected," Aslan replied_

"_More help? Help from where?" Caspian asked. Just then Aslan sighed and held his breath and looked up to the sky when he let out a loud growl that erupted the whole castle and nearly blew Caspian off his feet. When the growling ended Caspian stood back on his feet and looked and saw no Aslan. _

"_Where….Aslan?" Caspian asked in shock looking around. All he saw was the same pamphlet he had read before and stared at it in anger. _

* * *

"This anonymous dictator must be stopped immediately!" Caspian said slamming his fist on the table as he sprung from his seat when all of a sudden….

"OOMPF!!!" Caspian ran into the door in front of him and held his nose in pain when his vision became hazy, " I really need to get those doors fixed," Caspian replied rubbing his nose.

* * *

**(Camera cues back from commercial)**

"Aaaaannnnd welcome back to the V. Williams Show we have returned from our break and David is still attempting at archery lessons though he has been complaining to himself the entire time without hurting me or this fine archer here, Give a round of applause!" Veronica said when David glared meanly

"Alright sir David, do you want to try again?" asked the fellow archer

"Yes, I want to keep trying until I get it precisely right!' David replied pacing back and forth like a boxer.

"Very well then," said the archer

"Okay I'm ready," David replied cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Here it goes again," Veronica said rolling her eyes zooming the camera on David.

"I'm so thirsty," David replied fanning himself

"Would you like a dr-" the archer asked

"NO! no I want to do this!" David said all pumped up

Just then Reepicheep came walking towards them with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello my sir and lady, how are you two on this fine day?" Reepicheep asked

"Why hello, How are you? I am doing pretty well as you see and I am starting to walk," Veronica replied

"Yes I can see that, you look lovely even with those crutches in hand," Reepicheep said and David tried to hide a chuckle

"Thanks…I guess," Veronica replied looking at her crutches

"Well I see sir David is doing quite well with his lessons," Reepicheep said indicating David

"Well if you mean by messing up several times and screaming like a madman every time you miss the target than I guess he is doing excellent," Veronica replied when Reepicheep stared in realization

"Oh I see," he said nodding

"Ready, aim , fire!" the archer shouted as David released the bowstring and the arrow which then ended up into the grass about five feet away.

"WHY!!!!" David cried, " Why must everything I touch be ruined!"

"Alright sir David please calm down," said the archer

"No! I wont calm down, this is so not fair and I wont have it! Nature, somebody DO something!!" David cried at the top of his lungs

Just then a faint loud sound like a trumpet echoed in the air making everyone look up and the clouds began to darken

"Um…what did you do David?" Veronica asked David

"What do you mean?" David asked when a drip of rain fell on Veronica's head startling her when she looked up into the sky. Just then a deep wind began to blow when the tree leaves began to sway violently.

"Uh…oh," David replied nervously when he turned around and noticed the sky

"I'm afraid we cannot continue this lesson today sir David, we must head back to the castle immediately," said the archer as the winds grew stronger

"David's in trouble!" Veronica sung childishly with the camera in hand

"Come lady Veronica, we must run for cover inside the castle before the storm catches us out here!" Reepicheep shouted

"I'm the one walking with crutches remember?" Veronica said when Reepicheep stood in realization and snapped his fingers.

"Alright then my lady we have to carry you!" replied the archer, "The storm is getting worse!"

"What the storm is not that bad is it?" Veronica said when thunder rolled, "Okay I take that back!"

Just then a bolt of lightning flashed making David, Veronica, the archer and Reepicheep shriek in fear.

"We have to retreat now!" Reepicheep shouted as the archer picked up Veronica bridal style

"But what am I supposed to do with these?" David asked looking at Veronica's crutches as everybody else left him, "Fine Ill get them," he sighed

"Everybody run!" Reepicheep cried as they ran all the way back to the castle which was not far away. The winds blew heavily and the rain began to pour like cats and dogs.

"Oh my camera is getting wet!" Veronica yelled clutching the camera with her dear life, "Technology and Water don't mix!"

"You should be happy someone's carrying you, I'm wearing high waters!" David yelled referring to his pants

It took about a few minutes for them to reach the castle and speed through the castle gates until they were inside and in a hallway.

"My that was some terrible weather," said Reepicheep when he shook his wet fur which left him looking like a fuzzy cat or blowfish.

"When do to you think this storm will end?" Veronica asked as the archer still carried her

"Well by the looks of it, maybe another few hours or so," Reepicheep replied examining the weather

"Here goes your crutches, thank me later," David said referring to the crutches he held as he shook his wet head

Another roll of thunder erupted when everybody jumped in unison.

"Everything will be alright no need to worry," Reepicheep said boldly

"Yeah, and plus we have had a lot of storms in New York just like this right David?" Veronica replied nervously

David nodded, " Right, please this is nothing compared to New York," he said when thunder rolled louder

"AHHH!" everybody EXCEPT Veronica jumped

* * *

**In the MEANTIME:**

"AHHHHH!!!"

"Its so dark!!!"

"What's happening!!!"

"AHHHHH!"

"I cant feel my legs!"

"I shouldn't have ate that apple turnover for breakfast!"

The never ending tunnel seemed like it would go on forever.

**( 3 hours later)**

"AHHHHH!!"

"Why am I still falling!?"

"I still can't see!!!"

"In coming!"

"OOMF"

"Ouch!"

"That hurt!"

"Where is this place!"

"Stop poking me!"

"Cut it out!"

"RROAARR!!!"

"Ahhh!!!"

"What in the world!"

"What was that?"

"Welcome…"

"Huh what…?"

"Who was that?"

"Welcome....King and Queens of Narnia,"

* * *

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone!! Happy Thursday, i hope your having a good time!!! Cause I am!!! Cant wait 'til summer cause ill be swimmin at the beach!! yay!!! So what are your plans?? Whatever you do have lots of fun and enjoy youself ok!!! be happy and smile!!!! Oh and I** **want to give you guys a surprise...well is a half surprise cause I'm still working on it but its a surprise none the less!!! So I hope that you all enjoy this half-surprise and share your advice and comments on how you think I did!!! Please and thank you!!! Have a nice day and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything of Narnia or elsewhere like Disney or Walden...now please stop asking me!!!**

* * *

**The V Williams show ch.11 Preview:**

"Welcome kings and queens of Narnia…"

"Who are you…"

"It is I young one," Aslan answered

"Aslan?"

"Yes," He replied

"Its really you!"

"I can't believe this!"

"But I thought we weren't supposed to return Aslan,"

"Well not me, you and Peter,"

"Exactly I thought we weren't supposed to come back,"

"Yes but I have called you all here for a reason, a very important reason," Aslan replied

"What could possibly be the reason now?"

"Yes I mean we defeated the white witch, destroyed her army, left, came back, destroyed some prince's uncles army-"

"It's Prince Caspian,"

"And your point is…so we destroyed his uncle's army and had this big celebration were we went back home by walking into some magical tree and now were back,"

"Don't forget that I helped you defeat the white witch the second time around,"

"Yes whatever Edmund,"

"And if weren't for me your left arm would still be dislocated when Miraz dislocated it,"

"Yes now I get it,"

"And…that fight back at the train station-"

"Yes we know!"

"I'm just saying, I was Peter's helper at all times,"

"Well…he finished a lot of fights that you started Peter,"

"Oh fine side with Edmund, the one who made us fight with the white witch in the first place!" Peter replied

"I did not…that was a long time ago!" Edmund said

"It was but you started that fight and I had to finish it!" Peter replied

"That's not fair, I saved your sorry backside many more times than you helped me in the past couple months and I don't appreciate…" Edmund said

"Oh you did? You saved my sorry backside more times than I-" Peter shouted back

"Guys!" Susan shouted

"You don't even know what your…."

"Guys!" Susan shouted

"I cant stand…"

"ROAR!!!!"

Everyone goes quiet.

"We're sorry!" Peter and Edmund said

"Finally," Aslan sighed, " Now we can get to what I was going to say,"

"What was that again?" Lucy asked

"He didn't say it yet," Peter replied

"Oh right," Lucy said

"Now…we must talk about what's about to happen," Aslan said

"What is going to happen?" Edmund asked

"Something very big," Aslan replied

"What how big?" Peter asked

"Something so big that we cant stop?" Edmund asked

"Bigger than you know our majesties," Aslan replied

"What, oh no don't tell me Caspian got himself in trouble again!" Peter said

"No he did not" Aslan replied, " Someone else though wants trouble with him,"

"What!"

"Where?"

"Who?"

"That we do not know yet," Aslan replied

"But how many times are we supposed to come back here to clean up somebody's dirty mess? I'm tired of it," Peter said

"Yes why do we have to come when someone is in trouble or is about to make trouble, I don't like being used very much!" Susan replied

"And I have a big exam to study for on Tuesday!" Lucy said

"And I need to finish cleaning my room," Edmund replied

"Please when is the last time you cleaned your room Edmund?" Peter asked

"Um…that's beside the point I need to go back home now," Edmund replied

"I know how you feel but I cannot send you back home until this battle is over," said Aslan

"Battle… Oh no not again!" They all groaned


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How are you today? Hope that your having a great day and a Happy July 4th weekend coming up!! So what are yours plans? Barbeque, watch fireworks, etc? Well what ever you are doing have fun!! Oh and another thing…l just posted another chapter of this new story as you can see and I'm so sorry for not posting it quickly because I have been so busy with school and writers block that it took me sooo long to post this, but miraculously I got it done. YAY! So please read and enjoy my story and leave some reviews after you're done ok? Hehe!! But please!!!

**P.S:** By the way I now this may seem crazy and off topic but I had to do it, R.I.P Michael Jackson! We have lost a great legend and will miss him dearly… we love you!! Ok I'm done!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or anything to do with it because obviously I'm not rich( I would not be here!), my names not C.S Lewis, and I do not make movies…yet!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Welcome kings and queens of Narnia…"

"Aslan?"

"Yes," he replied.

"It's really you!"

"I can't believe it!" a childish voice exclaimed.

"But I thought we weren't supposed to return, Aslan!"

"No, you and Susan weren't supposed to return, not Lucy and me."

"Yes, but I have called you all here for a very important reason," Aslan replied.

"What could possibly be the reason now? I mean we defeated the White Witch and destroyed her army, left, came back and destroyed some prince's uncle's army—"

"It was Prince Caspian."

"Sure, Susan, whatever….so we destroyed his uncle's army and had this big celebration where we went back home by walking into some magical tree and now we're back again?"

"Don't forget I had to help you defeat the White witch When she almost—"

"Yes, I remember, Edmund."

"And if wasn't for me your left arm would still be dislocated after Miraz…um…dislocated it," Edmund added.

"Yes, now I get it."

"And…that fight back at the train station-"

"Yes we know!"

"I'm just saying, I was Peter's helper at all times," Edmund replied.

"Well…he did finish a lot of fights that you started, Peter," Lucy said.

"Oh fine! Side with Edmund, the one who caused us fight with the White Witch in the first place!" Peter replied.

"Hey…that was a long time ago!" Edmund said.

"It was but you started that fight and I had to finish it!" Peter replied.

"That's not fair! I saved your sorry backside many more times than you helped me in the past couple months and I don't appreciate…"

"Oh you did? You saved my sorry backside more times than I-" Peter shouted back.

"Boys!" Susan shouted.

"You don't even know what you're…."

"Boys!" Susan shouted.

"I can't stand…"

"ROAR!!!!" said Aslan.

Everyone went quiet.

"We're sorry!" Peter and Edmund said.

"Finally," Aslan sighed, "Now about what I was going to say."

"What was that again?" Lucy asked.

"He didn't say it yet," Peter replied.

"Oh right," Lucy said.

"Now… to go back on the subject," Aslan said.

"What is going to happen?" Edmund asked.

"Something very big," Aslan replied.

"What? How big?" Peter asked.

"Something so big that we can't stop it?" Edmund asked.

"Bigger than you know, your majesties," Aslan replied.

"Wait…oh no! Don't tell me Caspian got himself in trouble again!" Peter groaned.

"No," Aslan replied, "Someone else though wants trouble with him."

"What!"

"Where?"

"Who?"

"That you cannot know yet," Aslan replied mysteriously.

"But how many times are we supposed to come back here to clean up somebody's dirty mess? I'm tired of it," Peter said.

"Yes, why do we have to come back when someone is in trouble or is about to make trouble? I don't like being used very much!" Susan replied.

"And I have a big exam to study for on Tuesday!" Peter said.

"And I need to finish cleaning my room," Edmund replied.

"When is the last time you cleaned your room Edmund?" Peter asked.

"Well…that's beside the point I need to go back home now," Edmund replied.

"I know how you all feel, but I cannot send you back home until this battle is over," said Aslan.

"What…battle? Oh come on!" They all groaned.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Ah!"

"UGH! This storm has been going on for about an hour now and I didn't even get to finish my archery lessons!" David whined.

"Well the last time I checked it was you who wanted nature to give you a sign. Congratulations…you got one!" Veronica replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're very funny, aren't you?!" David sneered.

"No need to panic, my lady and sir. It is just a storm and will eventually pass as they all do," Reepicheep said, looking like a wet fuzz ball. It would have been funny if the thunder wasn't so loud.

"So…what do we do now? Just stand here like wet sheep and hope the storm ends…or do we go somewhere and have fun?" David replied.

"Uh, I think you missed a third option," Veronica said.

"What?" David asked.

"Stop talking the rest of the storm," replied Veronica with a fake smile making David frown.

"Oh you're the one to TALK Miss-one-legged-talk-show-host!" David sneered

"Ugh! Whenever my leg heals, you are going to get it. I mean that!" Veronica replied.

"Calm down, my lady. Do not anger yourself," the archer replied, holding Veronica bridal style.

"I feel sorry for you there, man," David replied, referring to the archer. "What you are carrying is not exactly lightweight if you know what I mean."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica growled, looking from the archer to David.

"You're not exactly lightweight, that's all," David said, swinging his arms and making Veronica more frustrated until she shook wildly in the archer's arms.

"Alright, will you both please calm down? We will make ourselves sicker if you continue fighting like this," Reepicheep replied.

"I can't wait until the stupid storm is over," Veronica whispered harshly when another roll of thunder and a streak of lightning flashed, making the archer jump.

"Oh, sorry my lady," he replied, which made Veronica giggle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_Hmmm…_

Caspian posed in the mirror several times, touching his toned muscles and flashing his brown hair.

_I should work out more…_

_But I do look pretty good today…of course my hair is always perfect thanks to those excellent stylists!!_

Caspian flipped his hair again, but this time his hair flowed in slow motion with every strand swinging freely in the air like a L'oreal commercial

_Because I'm worth it!!!_

He then flashed his billion dollar smile with pearly white teeth that nearly blinded the mirror itself.

"King Caspian!" rumbled a voice behind the door, which made Caspian jump a little.

"Um, eh hem, yes who is it?" Caspian replied straightening himself up.

"It is Glenstorm. I have news for you, my king," Glenstorm said from behind the door.

"Oh, well come in, please," Caspian replied taking one more looking in the mirror.

"Yes my king," Glenstorm said, opening the door.

"What is it, Glenstorm?" Caspian asked.

"I have important news for you, sire; very important," Glenstorm replied.

"What is it?"

"Well first you have a hair trimming scheduled for tomorrow at noon along with massage and sauna," Glenstorm replied, pulling out a clipboard.

"Oh, I forgot about my hair trimming. Why must I constantly cut my hair to please these pe- oh never mind," Caspian said.

"And also you have a tea party scheduled for the afternoon with Lord Ramandu," Glenstorm replied, flipping the page over.

"Oh yes. Right. That star-human. I wonder what he wants to speak with me about,"

"Well it says here that he will be bringing his daughter with him," Glenstorm said. Caspian's head shot up.

"…his daughter?"

"Yes, she will be attending also."

"He has a…daughter?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, sire. I do not know her name for it is never stated in the Dawn Treader," Glenstorm replied.

"The what?" Caspian asked, confused.

"Um…nothing. That's all the news for now…oh and your guests with Reepicheep and the archer man are still outside I think," Glenstorm said.

"Oh no. Poor Lady Veronica and David must be getting sick with fever…go search for them and bring them to me as soon as possible," Caspian ordered.

"Yes, my king. I will do so immediately," Glenstorm replied.

"Glenstorm, wait! I have a question!" Caspian replied.

"Yes, my king?"

"What shirt looks good on me? This one?" Caspian asked showing a red shirt, "Or this green one?"

"Uh…whichever suits you my king," Glenstorm replied.

"Good choice my friend, I shall do so," Caspian said smiling, "You have permission to leave."

"Yes sire," Glenstorm replied, turning on his hooves and walking away.

"Hmm, maybe I should find a brown shirt to match my eyes!" Caspian said as he rushed to the closet.

_Must find brown shirt!!!!_

Caspian found a brown shirt that matched his brown eyes perfectly and he held it up to his neck.

_Hmmm…..I could work with that!!!!_

As he continued striking poses a sudden roll of thunder shook the room and startled him.

"Wow! It really does match my eyes," Caspian said.

***Screen goes black***

"We will now interrupt these messages with breaking news. We will go to news anchors Peanut the squirrel and Stench the skunk!"

"Hello there everyone, I am Peanut-"

"And I am Stench!"

"And you're watching the Narnian news!" They say in unison.

*Stench grabs a piece of paper off the table and fumbles around with it until he finds the right page*

"Need help there Stench?" Peanut asked.

"No I got it…news just in that there is a terrible storm headed our way and Aslan may have something to do with it," Stench replied.

"Correction, we are in a storm at this time and will now cut to Aslan's How where news reporter Trolley Kins is," says Peanut.

***Cut to Trolley Kins***

"Hello Narnians. News reporter Trolley Kins reporting and I am here standing in front of Aslan's How with raining pouring on my face and the wind blowing out my blow dried hair," said Trolley Kin, patting his head. "So anyways we are here in the middle of a storm and I seems like….Oh No!!"

Just then when Trolley turned around there were dark clouds beginning to form into a small cyclone heading towards the How.

"Oh no, we got to run for cover…AH!!!!" Trolley Kins yelled. He smoothed over his hair and ran for cover.

*Cuts to News channel*

"Um…so, I guess we are back to the Narnia news channel…um…what's next?"

"Well it seems we are under a new cyclone warning and will now run for cover…once again I am Stench!"

"And this is Peanut!"

"From the Narnian News, enjoy your evening!"

**Cut to black....**


End file.
